Kishi Kaisei
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: After Soul Society decided to seal Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was trapped inside the place. Join him in his travel at the said place.
1. Hajime

**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! I hope that you will like this story that I just made... Thought it might not be to great just give it a try!!! You might like the story ^.^ Anyway please read and review!!! I'll accept anything because I believe that it might help me improve how to make the story. I wish for you to support my story.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by **Noriaki Kubo**-sama

**Summary:** After the retreat of Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the battle in the fake Karakuracho, Sotaicho Yamamoto ordered for the temporary sealing of the place making anything or anyone to enter or exit Hueco Mundo. Orihime with the others have successfully escaped but unfortunately Ichigo was sealed in Hueco Mundo. Now let's join with Ichigo in his adventure in the world of hollows.

_______________

***Hajime***

**(beginning)**

_______________

"_**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."**_

* * *

"GO!" Ichigo shouted to the raven haired Shinigami who was standing near the closing exit of Hueco Mundo.

" Ichigo..." She cried as she was again about to free herself from the firm grip and ran towards the teen but was suddenly carried by Renji. Thought she straggled hard she couldn't win against her childhood friend. As Renji carried the raven at his shoulder he started to enter the gate but stopped and sighed.

"Ichigo...We'll be waiting for you...so don't die..."That was all he said as he proceeded to dash towards the closing rip in the dimension that leads to the human world. "Ja ne!" He shouted before disappearing together with the so-called gate.

"Arigato Renji..." He whispered as he used shunpo towards the location of Nell and the other was. " Heh... It's going to be busy..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Tch...so noisy' he thought as he moved his body to a more comfortable position. But noticed that the loud sounds were becoming stronger and stronger with an additional shaking of the place where he was sleeping. At first he tried to ignore it and because he was too tired to care anyway but the sudden blast just near him was enough to make him open his eyes just to be greeted by a large hollow monster flying downwards and about to kill him.

'Nani?' He thought and quickly thought to doge the attack but as not able to. Trying his best to move but failed he averted his eyes back to the hollow only to see the few inches of distance between him and the fist of the hollow. Unable to close his eyes he felt that he was about to die when something or someone fast killed the incoming hollow that was about to kill him.

Besides him the person landed but because he was too tired and weak his eyes were already blur and unfocused he was only able to mentally took note of the back of the person and the white hakama that the person wears before he became unconscious.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oi! When do you think this idiot will wake up? His been sleeping for the past few days now..." the person said. "It pisses me off! His been sleeping care freely while we...no...I have to put my ass on the fire fighting every hollow that we pass through" he added as a clear irritation can be heard in his voice.

'Why do I feel pissed off hearing this voice' Ichigo thought as he was able to hear what the person said. He regained his consciousness minutes before the other started yapping about him but was unable to speak or even move because his whole body hurts like hell and the fatigue might have also added.

"It can't be helped, Itsygo is very tired" a new voiced answered.

'Now this voice is pretty familiar' He thought as he continued to listen to their conversation which is the only thing he could do now anyway.

"Tch...Really annoying...how about using your saliva to wake him up?" The other suggested. "I thought it has some kind of strange and strong healing effects right?"

"Oh!" A hint of realization was clear in the voice of the other. "That's right!!! Itsygo will heal up fast!!"

'Saliva? Heal up?' Ichigo thought and remembered a situation like this. 'Nell!! It's Nell' that was when Ichigo realized that it was Nell that was talking. 'But mmm.... who is the other one?' he thought, thinking that he might remember somehow 'Let's see...It can't be the other two hollow that is always with Nell...I don't think that they have a voice that has the ability that makes me pissed off'. Before he can finally remember anything about whose voice it was he felt a cool, sticky liquid in his face enough to make him suddenly jump in his feet while running and looking for water. From the background he can hear Nell saying something like 'his healed!!! Yay!!! Nell's good!' or something like that.

It was funny sight indeed as Ichigo was running in circles while his eyes were closed, face full of clear color saliva and was screaming for water. It was also that time when he tripped over a small rock that made him fall face first on the sand. When he slowly stood up there was a lot of sand stuck in his face because of the saliva that acted like glue. Because of these he earned a strong sound of laugh that made him more irritated than he already is.

"Urgh! Can you help here!!! I need water here!!!" Ichigo shouted while facing the direction where he can hear the strongest laugh was but when he did turn the laugh just become stronger. Two minuets...three...four...five...Ichigo only heard the increasing sound of laughter because of this he opened his mouth to shout again when a strong splash of water hit his face that cause him to cough but cleared his face making it visible for the others who was still laughing see the pissed off mark that made them silent except a certain someone in front of him. Opening his close eyes he saw a familiar face that wore a white hakama. Yes that face was familiar all right...the light blue color hair and that trademark jaw in his right cheek. Looking at him the other who was laughing his ass out stopped and looked at Ichigo's face only to laugh again that made the other really pissed off.

'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'

"Hahahahaha.....haha...that...hahahah...that was" before he can finish what he intend to say he was sent flying a few meters away that made the other stood up in furry after the sudden attack that the Shinigami did.

"Teme!!! What the hell are you doing? If I didn't block your attack I'll be flying far away by now!" Grimmjow said.

"Heh! That's what I was planning to do...you know Grimmjow" Ichigo said as he suddenly appeared in front of the Arrancar and attacked him and punched Grimmjow only to be caught by the hollow. The impact of the contact between the two was so great that made some small stones and sand blown away.

"Kuso!!! Are you really trying to kill me? If I didn't caught your attack..." The sudden impact of the second strike of Ichigo made the other stop his sentence midway to block the attack. He caught the fist of Ichigo and made sure he won't be able to move it. "That's what I was planning to do to you Grimmjow...beat your ass!" Ichigo said as he punched his free hand again but only be caught once again by Grimmjow. "Oh...But how are you going to do it when I have both of your fists unable to move?" Countered the Espada as he looked at the face of the substitute Shinigami only to find it a bad move that made Grimmjow release Ichigo and suddenly turn back that made the other puzzled.

"Oi! Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked somehow worriedly but was stooped when the Arrancar burst out a laugh.

"Man! Just looking at your face makes me remember what you look like just a while ago." Grimmjow said and was about to laugh again when he felt a strong dark killing intent at his back. As he looked to where Ichigo was he saw him smiling, his eyes looking at him like it was about to butcher him and with effects like black aura emitting from Ichigo and he was holding his fist together while slowly walking towards him mumbling something like 'I should kill you' and 'I will make you have a slow death'

"Itsygo!!" cried Nell as she ran towards the two to stop possible battle that might happen.

"Nell don't come here...I will beat the carp out of this bastard!!"

"Oh? Really? Then try it if you can!!" Grimmjow said mockingly. That made Ichigo about to punch when Nell ran between the two.

"Itsygo Stop!!! He was the one who helped us!!" Nell said in order to get the attention of the other which really did happen. Looking to the other Ichigo settled down and looked at Nell who sat in front of him. Then from a distance the other three hollow that was always with Nell appeared when they saw that Ichigo settled down. Apparently the four of them were hiding as the battle between the two was happening.

The pet hollow dived at the sand as the other two cautiously walked towards Nell and sat besides her facing the orange haired Shinigami who for some reason was silent. Grimmjow seeing that Ichigo settled down decided to sit just a few yards away from the three and relaxed just like nothing happened awhile ago.

While Grimmjow was sitting comfortably at the place he picked he saw the different expression Ichigo made in his face while thinking to remember what happened. Seeing this Pesche,Nell's thin 'brother' thought that it was better to explain it to the other before the Shinigami thinks of ramming his head to remember what happened.

"Ichigo-san...ahem" he cough slightly to get the attention of the other that somehow worked. "Umm...I think it's better for me to explain what happened" cough "Before you think of ramming your had to remember what happened." He said that made him earn a death glare from the Shinigami and became a look that was saying ' he was not thinking of something stupid as ramming his head'. The hollow cough again to remove the uneasiness from him because of the reaction of the certain Espada that was giving off small chuckles that made the other looked like he wanted to attack the Arrancar.

"Ichigo-san...um...now I'll explain what happened." He said to avert the attention of the Shinigami away from the laughing Arrancar.

"This is what happened a week ago."

* * *

**SilverMT: **Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^

**SilverMT:** And regarding Nell I was trying if I can do how she speak in the manga but thought that I'll be hard for me to do so T.T I'm so sorry about it...That's why It's just Ichigo's name that is the same as how Nell says it...(maybe I'm wrong thought T.T) anyway you might help me here ^.^


	2. Sangai

**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! Whaaaaaaa!!!!!! I have not updated for a long time.... sigh.... anyway I hope that you will like this chapter that I made... Anyway please read and review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by **Noriaki Kubo**-sama

**Summary:** After the retreat of Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the battle in the fake Karakuracho, Sotaicho Yamamoto ordered for the temporary sealing of the place making anything or anyone to enter or exit Hueco Mundo. Orihime with the others have successfully escaped but unfortunately Ichigo was sealed in Hueco Mundo. Now let's join with Ichigo in his adventure in the world of hollows.

**___________________**

***Sangai***

**(past, present & future existences)**

**___________________**

**_"Past and the present are intertwined to each other that creates the future"_**

* * *

"Yamamoto taicho...you win for now but please remember the true winner is the one standing in the end" Aizen said before he gave a signal for the remaining Arrancar to retreat.

As the arrival of the other Arrancar behind Aizen they opened the garantula making way towards Hueco Mundo. Giving last look at the head of Shinigami he proceed to enter the gate and disappeared together with the others.

"Ukitake...call the other captains for an emergency meeting today." Yamamoto said and swiftly disappeared leaving the other unable to ask anything about the meeting that will be held.

Meeting room........

"I see that the other captains are not complete..." He said as he looked around the meeting hall.

"So-taicho...the other captain are on their way here from Hueco Mundo...they might arrive later than expected." a special corp said to why the other captain's absence in the said meeting.

"Mmmm...I understand...then let us begin the meeting...We will not wait anymore for them before we start..." He announced and looked at each captains within the meeting hall. There are mainly six captains which is composed of 2nd,4rd,7th,8th,10th and 13th division captains. " As all of you know..." He started to get the attention of the others "For now we have won this round...but...it doesn't mean that we are already the winner over all. As long as the Hougyoku is with Aizen we should not sit comfortably...As we know we do not know the full ability of the said stone...but we have seen how powerful it can be...In order to be caution and ready for the next wave of battle I have made a decision..." He paused as to look at the reaction of the others as he speak. He saw that each one is listening very well and he knew that they understand the seriousness of the issue at hand. " I have come to a decision of temporarily sealing Hueco Mundo..." He finally said that urned a lot of reaction from the captains. That was the time that the three other captains Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Kurotshuchi entered exactly hearing the last statement of Yamamoto.

"I see you have arrived..." the old man said as he looked at the three captains especially Kuchiki that did not change the passive expression of his face. The three went to their respective position and looked at the captain-general to continue with what he was saying.

"Then...because you are now complete I will explain everything." He said and paused for a while for the others to settle down. " Somehow I have predicted this outcome to happen... And thought out a plan that might help us to prepare better for the next wave...Knowing that the next wave will be a battle with a greater scale I planned to seal Hueco Mundo for a bit longer in order for us to have a better time to prepare. I can see that Aizen have the same idea that the second wave might be that biggest and will decide the winner in this battle. He will do anything to intervene or even send some low ranking Arrancar to just make us busy fighting them...and the result will make us unable to toughly concentrate on strengthening our arms." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and continued " In order to prevent this from happening I have made this decision on sealing Hueco Mundo..." pause " And as I see it we really need this because as what you all experience it will be hypocrite not to say that fighting those Arrancar who is still in the Adjuchas level easy. We should prepare for the worst than for the better. We will never know if Aizen will be able to get a Vasto Lorde level of hollow to become a Arrancar that will prove a threat not only to Soul Society but also to the Human world."

Silence privaled the hall as to what Yamamoto just said. Later Byakuya looked at the leader with doubt in his eyes. " If I may...I do think that is an advantage for us... to seal Hueco Mundo to make us concentrate at becoming stronger...but if such ability is with us...being able to seal Hueco Mundo ... we should have done it a long time ago...I have also never heard of such capability of Soul Society."

"That is true...There is no written or words passed down to us that have said that Soul Society has that capability... But... this information I have know only days before the winter war. Knowing that there is such a thing I first thought that it is only a myth but it was confirmed by the 5th noble house..." He explained.

"5th noble house?" Ukitake asked " Is there such a thing? I thought soul society only has 4 noble houses." he added.

"I will revile this because it is necessary for all of you to know what should be know to have a better understanding of the situation." He said as he forwarded his hands forward and opened his palm and from there a silver sphere emerge form his hands glowing brightly. As the sphere glowed it floated towards the center of the group and like a water droplet it fell down the floor and made an effect like a drop of water falling in a calm surface of a water creating small waves. After that the light engulf them to an extent that they closed their eyes. As they opened they were standing in the air and below was a place they never knew existed in Soul Society. There was a Japanese style castle that has a very unique and traditional design which made the place looked more beautiful. Around the place was a city and the whole place was surrounded by a lake with only one bridge towards the left of the place. The whole area surrounding it was all greenery, Forests with thick green trees. From a far they can see the far end of Rukongai...The place was really secluded from the rest of soul society. " This place is called the Holy Land of Royals thought you are only seeing this place as an image" He said as he saw that the others have already analyze the place. "It is called as such for because it is where the highest miko of Soul Society lives. All the other people that lives here are either miko or servants. They have a separate power than that of us Shinigami in Seireitei. While we protect the balance of the human world and peace in Rukongai, they have the responsibility to protect the balance of the worlds and they also protect the utmost secrets that this worlds posses." The vision disappeared returning the normal image of the meeting hall. "As I have said...Because of their responsibility of guarding secrets that must not be reveled for the maintenance of the balance between the worlds and other secretes their existence is a highly protected...and because of this I would like you to keep this for your selves. The 5th noble is the head of that place and makes sure of it's security. It is also a fact that the head of the 5th noble house is always the high miko."

The information that was just said to the people inside the meeting hall made them all settle in a very long silence. Other trying to assess the situation and others was still processing the information. The things that they have just found out was not something a person occasionally comes across with... To think that there is such thing as 5th noble house and the ability to seal Hueco Mundo was unthinkable. To have such power... If ever any person who is hungry of it finds out about the existence of these people who can do something like that and also protects other secrets .... secrets that might be also have something to do with power then...

Coughing lightly the So-taicho was able to bring back the wondering thoughts of the other captains. " Anyway... That is only one part of the things that you will know... The others will be directly told by the high priestess..." when no one spoke he continued with a sigh " And the reason why they are willing to help us today will also be said to you next time... But for now they have already started the sealing process or should I say they are about to finish it already."

"What? But So-taicho... Kurosaki-kun and his other companions are still in Hueco Mundo..." Ukitake Jyuushiro said with a concerned face.

Opening one of his closed eyes he looked at the 13th division captain and gave a slight nod. " I also know this... That is why I would like you to contact them immediately to come back here at once whether they saved the other human or not... We can not sacrifice to lose anyone who is capable of fighting just like Kurosaki( which as he said this Byakuya twitched a little but did not comment on it) ... They also need to train more in order to become more powerful..."

That being said Soi Fong called a messenger that appeared out of nowhere. " Give an emergency fall back to the group of Kurosaki... And it is an absolute necessity that they come back..." With that the messenger disappeared leaving the captains to themselves again.

" Then in the meantime we shall arrange the restoration of the Karakura Town back to normal and prepare anything that should be prepared!" Yamamoto Genryuusai. That being said the meeting ended and each captains proceeded to what they have to do... Not knowing that somehow not all things happen according to what was planed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In the meantime...

"Ichigo?" Rukia said as her vision cleared and saw the others standing around her. Looking at her side was Chad who was still unconscious and was being healed by Orihime.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he helped the other stand up. She noticed that his brother was no where in sight. " Where's nii-sama?" She asked as to why the absence of his brother.

" He and the other captains suddenly left because they where called." Ichigo answered as he looked at the surroundings of the place they where at. " Byakuya instructed us to stay here for the mean time to rest and to wait for further instructions" He said with a sigh and closed his eyes thought his expression shows that he was frustrated about something but Rukia didn't bother to ask what.

Instead she averted her eyes to the place. Looking around she scanned the area " But... where are we?" She asked as she noticed that the only thing she can see was the vast sand around them.

"Um... I also don't know" Ichigo answered and looked at Ishida who was resting just besides Renji who was standing near Inoue and Chad.

Sigh " All we know is that... that Shinigami captain said that this place was near to a gate to human world. I think that this is the best place to stay because if there is anything that will happen we can just go to the gate." Ishida explained between his pauses to gather energy to replace the energy he used to answer Rukia's question.

"So that's that..." Ichigo finished to what Ishida said.

"Soka..." Rukia said when she saw Nell and the others a bit far from them and was playing thought she really never knew what was good to play in this place they are at... It was only a vast sand area. With a sigh he looked at Ichigo who was busy scanning the place not far from her. " Ichigo... Is it OK to leave those guys there" She said as she gazed the direction of the three to point where they are to Ichigo.

" I think it is all right..." He replied as he looked around the area once again and back to Rukia " There are no sign of Hollow anywhere anyway..." he said as he went near a medium sized rock and lean to it. " I'll rest for a bit...I...I feel tired" He said as he closed his eyes. It was really a tiring day. In one single day since they went to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue he encountered a lot of hard battles including almost dieing 2 times in a row. It was something that a normal person never goes through. It was really amazing that they were all still here and breathing after fighting that ridiculous enemies that was so strong. Thought might have gotten real bad if they did not retreat after saving Inoue. It can already be considered that what they have done to survive until now was an accomplishment but staying there and keep fighting with their conditions was already suicide. With a sigh Ichigo brushed away his thoughts in order to relax for a minuet. It was a good chance to do it because they never knew what will happen later. Maybe he won't be even get to rest next time.

Orihime and Ishida looked at each other and understood that it was the best opportunity for the orange haired teen to rest after all the death experiences that he went through. Rukia stood up just in time to see a hell butterfly appear and was coming to her. Puzzled that a hell butterfly to appear in Hueco Mundo she lifted her hands in the air and let the said butterfly land in her finger.

"What is it Kuchiki-san? Ishida said as he stretched his arms.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as she went near the other with a worried expression.

"They are ordering us to leave at once... thought I do not know why... I think there is an urgent matter that happened..." She answered

"I hope that nothing bad happened between the captains and Aizen..." With a sigh Renji said.

"..." Silence prevailed to everyone as all of them thought of several possibilities. After five minuets of silence they heard the sudden scream of Nell that made Ichigo jump to his feet (lately he was becoming very sensitive to any noise even thought he was a asleep... He can say that he change a lot since he meet Rukia that day) and took the attention of the others.

"Nell!" Ichigo screamed as he saw that the two other hollow with Nell was trying to pull the chibi from a whole where she was being pulled by something. Ichigo was about to go when when Rukia said that she received a message just a moment ago that they must leave immediately before the portal that they opened 'fully close' thought they did not know what 'fully closed' means. Most of them looked at Ichigo waiting for what he will say.

"GO... Renji... Orihime take care of Chad and Ishida... Rukia go and lead the way. The hell butterfly gave you the location of the place where we can go through to return to the real world right?" Ichigo said as he started to ran towards the other location where Nell and the other two where.

" But Ichigo!" Rukia said worriedly to what might he be thinking.

" Don't worry!!! I'll be going after you before the gate closes. I'll just help those hopeless people there for the last time!" Ichigo said as he grinned and wave them good bye making them feel that nothing will go wrong.

Rukia gave a look at Ichigo saying ' We will be waiting there'. That Ichigo answered with a nod and said "Go!" before he used shunpo and gave a last look at the others running towards the east.

As he used shunpo towards the place where the two who was holding the chibi in order for her not to be pulled in Ichigo took the little hands from the two and pulled her with one swift motion. With a sigh of relief Ichigo mentally said the made it just in time.

" Arigato!!!" Dondochaka said as he bowed to thank the Shinigami for saving Nell once again.

"Nell..." he said and looked also to the other two " and also to the two of you... I want to thank you up until now but I think this will be the place that we have to part."

" Why?" Nell asked as her eyes became teary.

"Sorry but I also don't know but I have to also go... We came here to save Orihime and we already have her with us so... our objectives are fulfilled... thought I would like to defeat Aizen I know that there are more things that I have to consider now... other than my own selfishness." He said as he scratched his head with a sigh.

"Why don't you stay for a while longer?"

" I'm sorry but I can't stay here... I have a lot of people waiting for me..." Ichigo further explained and put his hands at the kids head and patted it and smile. " You have to be stronger than that... You have your brothers here that you have to protect..." Ichigo said that urned a comment from Pesche saying something like ' We are not the one who Nell-sama must protect!!! We are the one to protect her Ichigo!!!' With a small laugh Ichigo continued " Anyway your a high ranking Espada... I know that you can do things with out me..."

Looking at Ichigo Nell putted a brave face and smiled " I understand..."she said that made Ichigo smile again. With a last pat at her head Ichigo left with a flash step leaving them behind as the three looked at his retreating figure.

"Ichi-san is far away now..." Pesche said with a long sigh.

"Ahhh... we might not be able to see Ichigo forever... I'll be lonely without Ichigo-san and his friends" Dondochaka added.

"weraahhh..." Bawabawa gave a loud sound as if agreeing too the two other hollows.

"..." Nell didn't said anything but deep inside her she was sad. 'Will this be really the last time I will see Ichigo?' she thought that made her sad but she knows that she must stay strong and live.

It was then when suddenly a lot of tentacle like things appeared from bellow and they were surrounded. It was as if they were inside a tentacle cage. Both of the Fracción prepared to fight. They know that they should not think of receiving any help from now on. They have to protect Nell with their own strength... If it was a normal circumstance that they always encounter in the past they will just carry Nell and ran but now they are surrounded and have no other choice but to fight.

Not far from the place where Nell and the others were being attacked Ichigo fell the strong hollow presence that appeared near Nell and the others. He know that the enemy was strong and they might not be able to defeat. Now Ichigo must make a decision whether he will go back or not. If he will go back he might be able to save them but the portal to the real world will 'fully close' as what the message said. Thought he really do not know what 'fully closed' means he have a bad feeling about it. As he clenched his fist he turned his back and moved towards the east where he can feel Rukia and the others. " I'm sorry..." he whispered as he ran faster.

In his arrival Renji and Rukia was waiting by the entrance. By the looks of it the two forced the others to go on ahead and they will wait for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia said happily as she ran towards the substitute Shinigami who was walking towards them. Looking at both of his close friends Ichigo looked at the small portal that was just behind Renji.

" Heh! Your late!!! I was getting tired waiting Ichigo..." Renji said as he walked towards him " Did you fall or something? Your much slower than I have expected Ichigo!" Renji said as sarcasm was dripping from his words making Ichigo retort back an insult to the other that started the usual word fighting.

Suddenly both of them received a crispy smack in the head that Rukia have become accustomed in doing whenever the two started to fight. Pissed Renji walked towards the exit followed by Rukia but stopped as he noticed Ichigo didn't move from the spot he was standing. "Oi! What's up? Come on before the gate closes... I'll be bad you know..." Renji said " The thing that they said about 'fully closed' really means being sealed..." He added.

"Being...sealed?" Ichigo said in amazement.

"Yah... It means they will seal up Hueco Mundo as in seal up... No hollow or any living being will be able to enter or exit this place." Rukia explained. " It will be seal for at least two to three years for preparation." She added.

"..." The two noticed that something was bothering the teen when he didn't answer back.

"Ichigo" Renji called with a sigh that took the attention of the teen. " You know... what ever you are thinking its better to do it the way you do things naturally." He said with a grin in his face.

"Heh! Who said that I need your advice?" Ichigo said making the other pissed. " Hey! I'm already helping you here Strawberry-chan... at least show some gratitude."

A vein appeared at Ichigo's forehead that gave a sign that he was pissed when Renji called him strawberry and worst a chan at the end. " As If I will do that... Dream on Pineapple!!!" Ichigo replied and he looked at the confused Rukia not bothering to what Renji was saying.

" Hey what are you two talking about?" She asked and looked to the two guys. "Let's go Rukia..." Renji said as he pulled the raven towards the portal that was already closing.

"Wait!!! Renji!!!" she said as she saw that Ichigo was only looking at them as they walk towards the gate. " Renji what are you doing? Ichigo...Ichigo..."

" Rukia... Please tell Karin and Yuzu ... and oh father that I will be kinda late to come back home... but ... I will surely see them and you guys after a year or two...Stronger..." He said to the confused Shinigami.

" No Ichigo!!! No..." She said and ran towards Ichigo when she was stopped by a strong force that pulled her.

" Ichigo..." She cried as she was again about to free herself from the firm grip and ran towards the teen but was suddenly carried by Renji. Thought she straggled hard she couldn't win against her childhood friend. As Renji carried the raven at his shoulder he started to enter the gate but stopped and sighed.

"Ichigo...We'll be waiting for you... So don't die here..." That was all Renji said as they disappeared together with the last portal to be opened.

"Arigato Renji..." He whispered as he used shunpo towards the location of Nell and the other was. " Heh... It's going to be busy..."

At the meantime Rukia and Renji was inside the portal going to the real world. "Renji!!! What the hell are you thinking leaving Ichigo there!" Rukia said accusingly.

"Idiot... You know him better than anyone... You should know already..." Renji said as he continued to ran towards the exit.

Rukia went silent and after some time released a sigh "That Idiot..." Was all she said.

"Ahhh... He really is an Idiot... A first rate Idiot but... That is one of his... well good points..." Renji agreed to what Rukia said.

Rukia laughing softly after hearing what Renji just said. " I can't believe that you are actually praising Ichigo..." Rukia said that made Renji suddenly realized what he just said.

"Tha...That's not a praise... Idiot" Renji said to Rukia that made her laugh again. 'Please be careful Ichigo... Hueco Mundo is a place not even Shinigami understand...' she thought with an additional prayer that he will be able to overcome what ever he will come across with.

Back to where Ichigo is. Ichigo arrived at the place where Nell and the others where he defeated the hollow just in time to save the three that was critically wounded. When he arrived Dondochaka and Pesche, and their pet, Bawabawa was already defeated leaving the chibi Nell beside the body of the three crying. But after defeating the hollow like octopus they fell down and end up at the heart of the Hollow forest. There Ichigo fought a lot of hollows while protecting the others.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Then after you saving u we were able to escape the Hollow forest but at the time we were outside of that scary place you were exhausted protecting all of us and because of that you lost consciousness and was about to be killed when we were saved by him" he said as the skinny hollow looked at the already sleeping Arrancar.

* * *

Preview: Ichigo, Nell and her brothers and also Grimmjow start their journey to the city of Nibelheim one of the 9 great cities found in Hueco Mundo...

Ichigo: What? There are also cities here?

Grim: Idiot! Are you saying that we are not civilized?

Ichigo: ....um...well..

Grim: Anyway...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SilverMT:** Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^And regarding Nell I was trying if I can do how she speak in the manga but thought that I'll be hard for me to do so T.T I'm so sorry about it...

**SilverMT:** Please read and review...


	3. Shintaicho

**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! I hope that you will like this story that I just made... Thought it might not be to great just give it a try!!! You might like the story ^.^ Anyway please read and review!!! I'll accept anything because I believe that it might help me improve how to make the story. I wish for you to support my story.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by **Noriaki Kubo-sama**

**Summary:** After the retreat of Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the battle in the fake Karakuracho, So-taicho Yamamoto ordered for the temporary sealing of the place making anything or anyone to enter or exit Hueco Mundo. Orihime with the others have successfully escaped but unfortunately Ichigo was sealed in Hueco Mundo. Now let's join with Ichigo in his adventure in the world of hollows.

_______________

***Shintaicho***

**(New Captain)**

________________

"_**The arrival of something new can make a change"**_

* * *

Tak tak tak

The sound of the wooden staff that Yamamoto tapped echoed throughout the meeting place taking everyone's attention. It has been very chaotic since the sudden arrival of unknown miko and suddenly took the largest room in Seireitei which was in fact the meeting room as the place for the high priestess. They made a door joining the room besides the place and the meeting room, making the latter room as the bedroom of the miko.

"I would like to announce that for the time being this place will be used by the high priestess...But this will still be the place that we will use in meetings... That being the case... She will be joining every time we have a meeting..." he paused as to wait for the reactions of the captains that was in the meeting room when no one did he continued. "This is what we have agreed upon... By using her powers we will be able to prepare properly..."

"...Hmp... What will a girl be able to do in helping us become stronger?" Zaraki said in a very bored manner that made the guardians of the priestess glare at him. "Oh? You angry to what I just said? Well it's true anyway."

"How dare you insult the priestess!!!" One of the two guardians that was present said as she stepped forward but was stopped as the priestess behind the blinds spoke. "Settle down your anger Yume... and... Kenpa-kun, you might be correct... But the vast knowledge that we have and will be imparted to you will give you enough ability that you will need for the upcoming battle and what ever will come after that." Kenpachi didn't answer and only irritatingly shut up and didn't notice the familiarity way that the girl called his name.

'And what ever will come after that?' Unohana thought and looked at the person that was hidden behind those blinds. Hearing that statement, somehow was not very assuring.

"Putting aside what Kenpachi said... I am more interested in why are you helping us now... For a long time now your kind was just watch whatever happens and never helped..." Toushirou said with suspicion.

"Yes... I presume you will think of that... But just as what you are thinking... We have 3 reasons for helping you thought in reality we should not intervene or involve ourselves to whatever problem soul society has... First we will not help if we knew that you can handle the situation... Second is that not only does the problem involve soul society but also the balance of the worlds...and the last is that soul society has a role in the problem that will soon come..." she answered that made the people inside the place silent. The tension was rising and no one dared to talk until Shunsui spoke.

"Ma... That's... what can I say... Why don't we leave the serious talk later?" He said as to lower the tension within the room. "Anyway we have been talking about that serious things but we haven't heard the most important thing..." He continued that made Soi Fong agree.

"That's right we haven't heard wha-"

"What's you name?" unable to Finnish what she intended to say Shunsui butted. "That's the most important thing to say before having a conversation you know..." He said that made the others sweat drop.

A small chuckle was heard that made the captains shift there gaze from the 8th division captain to where the princess was. "My... that's right... I forgot to introduce myself... I am Shimizu Kimiko... a distant relative of the royalties... the head of the 5th noble house Shimizu... the seer of time and the guardian of balance..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Renji...oi! RENJI!!! Are you listing to me?" Rukia almost shouting called out to the read haired childhood friend.

"AHhh????" Renji answered in his voice one can say that he was too bored to answer the other.

"Tsk... Why are you so easy going?" Rukia asked with frustration, was she the only one that felt nervous?

(Well in order to understand what she is so nervous about - lets see what happened just the other day... )

**********

_"Well? What is your report?" He said expression unreadable.._

_"..." Both was not able to answer at all. After all they knew what Byakuya wants to know about. Its not about if they were able to save Inoue or not. It was purely if they were able to come back with Kurosaki Ichigo in one piece._

_"Taicho... Well everyone is safe... we were able to save Inoue Orihime..." Renji said as if trying to avoid any subjects concerning the hotheaded orange haired substitute Shinigami._

_"...." There was no replay to what Renji was saying. It was as if Byakuya was waiting for the right words to be spilled out of Renji's mouth. As Byakuya eyed the two Rukia gradually became more uncomfortable with the silence and more irritated to how Renji can act so unaffected in the situation. Rukia's thoughts was interrupted when Byakuya stood from his seat and walked besides the table just near the two._

_"Nii-sama... Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo is..." Cutting what Rukia was intending to say Byakuya coolly walked pass them after looking at the two with his expressionless face " Whatever your report is will be said in front of the captain's meeting tomorrow" with that statement he exiting the office leaving Rukia and Renji behind._

**********

With a sigh she walked slower as if by doing so she will be saved to whatever will happen later on. Or maybe deep in side her she wished that the meeting will be over before they will be able to report it. She knew that Ichigo's presence was one of the thing that So-taicho was expecting and not a report concerning the fact that he was not here. Maybe because her brother knew this that is why he decided to make them personally report it to the So-taicho. With another sigh she looked at the pineapple haired friend of her that was walking care freely in front of her. The bastard was so carefree that she wanted to beat him up just to release the nervousness that she was feeling. Saying the report to his brother was one thing but saying the report in front of the So-taicho and other taicho was a whole lot different that the first.

"Oi... If we don't hurry up we will not only be scolded be cause of our failure to bring back with us Ichigo..." Renji said that made Rukia bring back her thoughts from wandering.

"Whatever..." Was all Rukia said as she gloomily followed the pace of the other who hurriedly walked towards the meeting place.

Standing in front of the door Rukia gathered all of her strength for what ever will happen inside. Meanwhile Renji was laughing inside his mind as he saw Rukia was so nervous... 'Well can't be helped because will be in the captains meeting after all...' He thought as he knocked three times and was answered to come in. Opening the door he saw that all the captains' eyes were fixated into them. With a deep breath he walked near the group and was followed by Rukia.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A knock was heard from the door. The sudden interruption was not foreseen by the group except for the head of the Kuchiki family. Yamamoto looked as the two people entered the meeting place as he wondered the reason why the two came when they knew that this meeting was only for captains and it was an important meeting at that.

"What is your reason for coming here?" He said as he looked at the two.

"So-taicho..."Byakuya interrupted "I made them come here to report personally about what happened in Hueco Mundo..." He said that made the other looked at him.

"Why make them came here when you can report about it yourself?" Kurotsuchi said as he eyed the 6th division captain that was not affected by the obvious intent of the other to annoy him.

"I presumed that it was better for them who were there at that moment to report what happened..."

Yamamoto sighs and looked at the two Shinigami in front of him "I see... then proceed to your report..."

'I think it's better to start with other things that to start from Ichigo...' Rukia thought but was interrupted when Renji spoke first.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has decided to stay at Hueco Mundo... The reasons are unknown..." He stated that made Yamamoto opened one eye.

Silence filled the room that made a tension. 'Baka Renji' Rukia thought as she slightly punched Renji at his side. "What the hell are you thinking!!" Rukia whispered at the other.

"It's better to say it now than latter..." He retorted.

"Sigh... I understand... We don't really have any solid authority over him in the first place... But are you sure that he is not dead?"

"Hai!!!" Rukia answered. 'If I knew that this will be this easy ...' Rukia thought as she felt so stupid worrying just a while a go. But she mentally took note to punch Renji later for not saying anything that he will be the one to say it.

"Well... with that heavy sigh I think that you have your hands full of naughty brats..." A sympathetic voice said making the all the captains, the guardians, Rukia and Renji looked at the dark side of the room only to find three persons standing comfortably.

"Who are you?!" Soi Fong asked as she used shunpo and appeared in front of the unknown persons, weapon pointing at them.

"Woah!! That's a pretty dangerous thing to do ya know!!" the person who spoke first of the three said with a light-hearted way as he walked near Soi Fong and touched her Zanpakutou with ease.

'Who are they? I didn't even feel that they are here...' Byakuya thought as he looked at the three people.

Walking to the lighted part of the room a boy with a similar height as Hitsugaya Toushirou with short spiky silver blue hair and at the left side of his face a handful of long hair was falling care freely at his shoulder. gave him more charming point. His eyes was also same with the color of his hair thought one can see that he was not your ordinary kid. He wares an aura of confident and animosity as if he was openly picking a fight with anyone and definitely to them. "Tch... If not for Yamamoto-sensei calling me here... I would not come here even if it kills me..." He said as he shot a glare at the other person holding Soi Fong's weapon.

"Hey! come on! I only did what Yamamoto-sensei asked!!!" The other defended. It was because he was the only one who knew where the chibi was hiding. His coffee colored eyes looked with an apologetic glanced at the other people that was looking at them. "I'm sorry everyone for suddenly interrupting like that" He said as he pulled down Soi Fong's weapon and bowed in a respective manner as he bowed he putted his hands at the head of the kid forcing the other to bow too but the other pulled away in time causing the other to sigh in a very frustrated way as he pushed back some of his jet black locks that was blocking his eyes.

"Ah!!! Is that you?" Ukitake said as he went near the two looking at them as if trying to see some familiarity in the two "Ahh!!! It is really you!" He said as he finally remembered the two boys, the other smiling care freely and the other was scrawling at the side.

"Do you know them Ukitake?" Soi Fong asked as she unsheathes her sword.

"Wakatsuki Akira is the name of-" Ukitake said as he placed his hands ant the arrogant silver-blue haired kid. The gesture that the captain did made the other huff irritatingly and made an expression of dislike but did not take away the hands at his hair. "And this other one..."

"Yoshizaki Yukihiro" Unohana said with a smile that the said person did the same. One can sense that the two blend compatibly together.

"Eh? You know him too?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked at the other person that made him catch a glint of fondness? in it.

"That's because..." Yukihiro coming near the other care freely pats the head that Toushirou instinctively slap away. "How boring..." sigh " It's no fun... Akira also refuses his head to be patted... thought he always liked it in the past." He said that made Akira shout something like 'Shut up! Mind your own business!!'

"Stop playing around... Just tell us who are you!" Kurotsuchi said as he eyed the other as if he found a pretty interesting specimen.

"They are our student in the past..." Shunsui said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"..." The others became silent

'Student?' Komamura thought as if he found out something that was very rear to learn. He glanced at the two, the one called Yukihiro was enjoying the time mischievously annoying Toushirou and Akira because of their height being the same even thought they have lived for a long time now.

"Hmp... Gaki!" Kenpachi said as he watched how the three throw words at each other.

"Nani..." one brow raised and a vein popping, Akira went straight to Kenpachi. Before the said captain can move or think he was already bending down the pissed-off Akira. Collar being pulled down and his face were just inches before the other.

"Let me tell you something good..." He said in a strident voice " I might look like this but I've lived long enough to know how to kill people like you nice and slow..." Letting go the other he calmed his anger down and looked him once more "You really have guts to call me Gaki... Better watch your mouth before speaking..."

'I better be careful when I'm near that brat...' Renji mentally took note.

Yamamoto coughed, catching the attention of the group before the fight-lover captain can recover and start a serious problem. Everyone's attention was caught by what the So-taicho did. Everyone paused as they waited to whatever the old man will say.

"Good ... now that they have introduced themselves we will no go to the important part..." pause " These people will be the temporary captains that will be assigned to the currently vacant captain sits..."

The room was silent making Renji and Rukia who was watching to what was happening from the far corner of the room unease.

Watching the scene before him unfold, he silently watched what was happening making the people within the room forgot his presence...It was not that he didn't like it, in truth he was grateful. As he watched, at one moment the event was getting interesting then suddenly becomes boring. Thought even with this, his deep black eyes none the less watched.

Shifting his eyes to the near window in the room his eyes wondered together with his thoughts. Jerked to a sudden halt in his internal musing by the feeling of being watched, he looked at the source only to find the old man looking at him intentional.

The sudden halting of the So-taicho made the others wonder but was answered as the old man spoke in a low voice. "I was wondering until when you are going to stay there and observe..." With this, everyone looked at where the captain was looking only to find out a figure whom was leaning at the wall...

"Ah! That's right you where there... I forgot..." Yukihiro said with an apologetic tone that was ignored by the person who was still in the shadowed part of the room.

With intentional audible sigh the said person gracefully walked towards them halting after he emerged from the shadows making them see the man well. he flicked a handful of raven knee-length locks from his shoulder to join the rest neatly at his back before making his royal-like entrance.

He appears "slim" and almost feminine looking, but is obviously well-built underneath. He was tall and has a fair skin. He has Deep-set eyes that were dark as the clear night sky without the moon or stars to be seen. His hair is long and jet black in color and was knee-length. Just like the two he wore cloak-like clothing that was warped around his body. At first glance, he appears cold, calm, collected, and confident to the point of arrogance. He carries himself as though he is above everything and everyone. There is a very noticeable earring that can be seen in his right ear. It has a faded sky blue color that can be noted that its color has come to be because of time. Thought it doesn't look like a very expensive it can be seen that it was taken care off that shows the importance of it. Thought the item was like something that makes one feel that it was out of place on the person it have added a striking feature making him more manly at the same time elegant. One can say he has more air that the Kuchiki head but all in all he was every inch a high noble man.

"Yamamoto... So-taicho..." His rich voice echoed the air from the depths of his throat. "Thought you have summoned me, I do not have any intention of helping in anyway... I have already cut all ties with anything relating to Soul Society..." He said indifference in his voice.

"As always... direct to the point... Thought you are here now..." He answered, ignoring the indifference that was in the tone of the other.

"..."

'Amazing...' Rukia thought as he looked at the person who was standing in front of the So-taicho. 'Who is he?'

"Hey.." Renji whispered enough to get the attention of the childhood friend but not quite to interrupt the others. "Do you feel the Reiatsu of that guy?"

'Reiatsu?' She thought and that was when it struck her. She couldn't even sense anything from the guy. Absolutely nothing. This can only explained in two ways, one he really do not posses such which was very impossible. Even a normal spirit emits little but never nothing then that makes the second reason the one that can really explain it... he was powerful enough to hide it which was more reasonable to think.

'His really good...' Rukia whispered back to the friend that was just answered back with a nod of agreement. It was possible that the other captains have notice it making them silent trough out the conversation of the two and the others was looking at him intently in a scrutiny manner.

In that time a certain Kuchiki head was not really amazed by this but there was another thing that was bothering him. 'Why dose he look so familiar?' He thought as he looked at the other with scrutiny. His action was halted as he heard the So-taicho spoke once again.

"Sigh... I know that you will say that... but... Having additional persons who knows the enemy well can be quite comforting to the other Shinigami... that's why I have chosen you and the others because you know very well the enemy..."

"... enemy?"

"... Yes... I believe you know him very much..." from the usual calm voice it shifted to a slow but heavy voice.

"Aizen Sosuke"

The two captain-to-be froze as they heard the name. Yukihiro's smile diminished and was change by his unusual serious face that doesn't really fit him much after seeing his care free attitude. Akira's eyes narrowed while the third person was unfazed, his expression was the same as before. No one inside the room can read what he was thinking that time.

"I see... So that's why you took the extra mile in taking efforts on bringing us here..." Akira said in a matter-of-fact way. "Hmp... as cunning as ever... that jiji..." he whispered to himself when the other was not paying attention to him.

"Yes... thought Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi and the others are here, I would like to call others too... The more the merrier..."

"...well he was the type of person who isn't really reliable... he always have crazy things in his head but always ends up becoming a nuisance than a help." referring to Urahara, Yukihiro said as he shrugging

"..."

**********

_"Achoo!!" Sniffing, Urahara looked at the window in his store. "It sure is cold today..." He whispered that was heard by his assistant that suddenly left the room and came back with a medicine._

_"..." he pushed a cup of black-brown colored tea that made the other ran in a hurry. _

**********

"... Then... If that is the case... I will help you for now..." He stated, as emotionless as ever.

"Heh... If he's joining in this game... then count me in too..." Akira said with a big grin as he putted his hands at the back of his head.

"Well... that's that..." Yukihiro said with his infamous smile.

"Then... Wakatsuki Akira you will be in charge of 5th division, Yoshizaki Yukihiro you will be in charge of 3rd division... and lastly..." He paused and looked at the third captain-to-be. " You will be handling the 9th division..."

"Is that alright with you? Kuchiki... Shin"

"WHAT?" Renji and Rukia said in chorus.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What the hell!!! Why do I have to wear this!!!!" Ichigo shouted making his companion who was walking ahead of him look at him once again.

"Don't be such an Idiot..." Grimmjow said as he irritatedly eyed the other.

"Shit!!! Why do these things happen only to me?" He hissed as he walked following the others.

* * *

**Kon's Interview Time ^.^**

(His laughing) -- Actions

'It's talking' -- thoughts

Kon: Well hello everyone!!! Thought I have not appeared at any part in the past chapters (Fake crying) * sniff *... I have appeared at last!!! Well then I will be your interviewer this time!!! Ok let's interview the new characters. (Looking around he saw a guardian)

Kon: ' Wow!!! Those are extra large!!!' Nee-sannn!!! Can I... * smack *

Yume: What the hell is this thing?? (Stepping at Kon)

Kon: Can...Can I interview you?

Yume: ' It's talking' (still stepping at Kon)

Kon: I want to interview you about Shimizu ... Kimiko...

Yume: (Suddenly stopped steeping at Kon) I will tell you anything about Kimiko-sama!!! (Eyes shining)

**Name: Shimizu Kimiko**

Gender: Female

Species: Soul

Occupation: High priestess, senkensha (seer)

Appearance: unknown

Personality: unknown

Ability: unknown

Kon: * sigh * 'Nee-sannn…' Anyway… that's all the things that I was able to find about her… Almost everything about her is unknown… Maybe we will know more about her as the story continues.

Kon: Ok let's continue with the others… (Looking around he saw Yukihiro)

Kon: Hello!!! Can I interview you about Akira and Shin…

Yukihiro: Mmmm…

**Name: Wakatsuki Akira**

Gender: Male

Species: Shinigami

Occupation: currently assigned as the temporary captain of 5th division.

Appearance:

Similar height as Hitsugaya Toushirou with short spiky silver blue hair and at the left side of his face a handful of long hair was falling care freely at his shoulder. His eyes was also same with the color of his hair thought one can see that he was not your ordinary kid.

Personality:

He wares an aura of confident and animosity, cocky, easily insulted and prideful. Thought he hides the fact that he likes being treated like a kid by people that he cares but never like to admit it and hates outsiders to find it out. He is an attention grabber to people he likes to the point that the other is annoyed.

Ability: unknown

Yukihiro: His pretty submissive to his favorite person… Thought I don't remember who… If I am right it was with our classmate when we were first year…

Yukihiro: Ahh… Forgot to tell you Akira, Shin, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tōsen, Aizen, Gin and me are classmates…

Kon: Ehh!!! So that's why… Anyway how about Kuchiki... Shin?

Yukihiro: * sigh * His one of the hardest to understand in our class in the past…

**Name: Kuchiki Shin**

Gender: Male

Species: Shinigami

Occupation: currently assigned as the temporary captain of 9th division.

Appearance:

He appears "slim" and almost feminine looking, but is obviously well-built underneath. He was tall and has a fair skin. He has Deep-set eyes that were dark as the clear night sky without the moon or stars to be seen. His hair is long and jet black in color and was knee-length. Just like the two he wore cloak-like clothing that was warped around his body.

Personality:

He appears cold, calm, collected, and confident to the point of arrogance. He carries himself as though he is above everything and everyone. Somewhat of a loner, he keeps his thoughts to himself and he only talks when he sees a purpose in doing so. In that sense, you never see him talk just for the sake of chatting, even with his own companions. When he does talk, however, he gets right to the point.

Ability: unknown

Yukihiro: I can't think of any better way of describing him… Thought his personality has more to do with his pride and arrogance I can say that the way he was brought up has the major influence to him… You can say that he is a nobleman without any flaws… in battle, in work and even in school * sigh * you can't imagine how to have a classmate that is close to perfect…

Kon: Mmm… What about you?

Yukihiro: Me? (Smiling)

Kon: 'What an amazing aura!!! It's like the smile of Gin + Unohana taicho '

**Name: Yoshizaki Yukihiro**

Gender: Male

Species: Shinigami

Occupation: currently assigned as the temporary captain of 3rd division.

Appearance:

Although physically he appears in his early to mid twenties, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He has neck-long black hair that is a little wavy. He has slat coffee colored eyes that at time you can see his eyes it makes you think that he is smiling at you.

Personality:

Care free, likes the tease Akira and has an approachable aura that is so strong making other people not approach him instead.

Ability: unknown

Kon: * sigh * that was tough!!! Anyway I hope this make you understand a little about the new characters that appeared. Until next time!!!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Extra**

"Yaaaahhh!!! I don't know who those three idiots are but they took the limelight from Hime-sama!!!" Yume said as she pointed at the three culprits. "How dare you!!! We were pushed at the shadow when you came!!!"

"Hmp! You're only angry because you only have a little part in the story or should I say micro?" Akira retorted.

"Uck…"

"Enough Akira-kun… you should have not said that… look she became stone…" Yukihiro said as he stopped the chibi form saying a word.

"Let's go…" Shin called out as he started to leave still with the expressionless face intact.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Preview**

Ichigo: What? Hey!!! I thought it will be us in the limelight?

Grim: Tch... That soul society took our stage away from us!!!

Ichigo: *sigh* anyway (looking at SilverMT) let her explain it all...

SilverMT: Gomen!!!! *sigh* I thought that I should introduce the new captains first before starting Nibelheim arc... Gomen!!!! Anyway the next chapter will really be the introduction of the city of Nibelheim one of the 9 great cities found in Hueco Mundo...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SilverMT: **Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^

**SilverMT:** And regarding Nell I was trying if I can do how she speak in the manga but thought that I'll be hard for me to do so T.T I'm so sorry about it...That's why It's just Ichigo's name that is the same as how Nell says it...(maybe I'm wrong thought T.T) anyway you might help me here ^.^

**SilverMT:** Please read and review...


	4. Tsuki no Kage, Kage no Umi

**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! I hope that you will like this story that I just made... Thought it might not be to great just give it a try!!! You might like the story ^.^ Anyway please read and review!!! I'll accept anything because I believe that it might help me improve how to make the story. I wish for you to support my story.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by** Kubo-sama**

**Summary: **After the retreat of Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the battle in the fake Karakuracho, So-taicho Yamamoto ordered for the temporary sealing of the place making anything or anyone to enter or exit Hueco Mundo. Orihime with the others have successfully escaped but unfortunately Ichigo was sealed in Hueco Mundo. Now let's join with Ichigo in his adventure in the world of hollows.

**Nibelheim Arc: Prologue**

**_____________________________  
**

***Tsuki no Kage, Kage no Umi***

**(Shadow of the Moon, a Sea of Shadows)**

**______________________________  
**

_**As long as humans live, Shadow will always be there...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A pitch black world. A form cowered in the darkness... The sound of dripping water echoed... There was nothing to be seen but the endless darkness that was selfish enough that doesn't even let a single light to appear. It was cold... The wind was still and its coldness warped the form. Its coldness was enough to make the steel that was bounding the form make the pale white skin burned by its coldness. The form was that of a person. He's whole body was cold burned, bruised as if he came from a death battle and weak as his strength was drained from him.

But from this darkness a vivid bight color appeared. It stood amongst the darkness that surrounds the form. A small smile or more like a smirk appeared at the face of the lone form. It moved its mouth as if trying to speak but no words that came out from the dry throat. When he failed it moved its hands as if it saw a light that will save him from this hell. He reached his cold burned hands in the air but the chains that snaked around him made the person unsuccessful to move his hand forward. But at its effort the sound of metal chain caught the attention of a teen.

**********

The teen that owed the bright orange hair stood in the darkness. His eyes scanned that place. He was sure that he slept just a moment ago after his training. From somewhere came the high, clear echo of a drop of water striking the surface of water. A cave, he imagined at first, except that he knew he was not in a cave.

He moved his feet and walked, just walked with out a definite direction. Anyway how the hell will he be able to know when he can't even see anything. As he walked for god knows how long, he noticed that as he walked the temperature kept rising, colder and colder... It was really wired he thought, he was in a place he doesn't know and can't see anything but he was just walking so calmly as if he was just taking a normal walk. It might be because he knows that this was all a dream. Thought he feel calm he can feel that the darkness was suffocating. Minuets,no,maybe hours have past as the teen walked and the suffocating darkness was coming to him now, panic was rising and made the teen starting to ran, as if by doing so maybe sooner of latter he will see the exit. He ran without any real direction and as time goes by he felt himself go tired. Stopping from his endless efforts he ran his fingers ran in his bright orange hair and realized that even the sound of water dripping disappeared. He sees nothing and hears nothing even is own breathing but he can feel the abnormal cold that was creeping in his skin. It was too cold for his Shinigami cloths to protect him from it but enough to give warmth that made them different from his skin that was exposed that somehow turned blue because temperature.

He was snapped from is inner musings when he heard the sound of heavy chains moving. And from the direction he saw a blur of white. Without thinking he moved his tired feet to the direction. As he ran further the blur of white took a shape of a form. 'It's a person ' He thought as he ran faster happy at the thought that he was not alone in that sort of place. The place was like hell as what he thinks. As he went further and was about to see who the person was when he heard someone call his name. It was coming from somewhere. The voice became clearer and louder and as he tilted his head upward he saw a blinding light.

******

Ichigo awoke with a start. His hands ran in his spiky orange hair and took a deep breath but suddenly felt a presence of another. Looking besides him he saw the enemy turned friend Grimmjow.

"Oi... Ichigo... Until when are you going to sleep again?" The light-blue haired Arrancar asked sarcasm in his voice. It was that time that Ichigo came to understand that everything was a dream.

With a sigh he looked at his hands and saw the evidence that everything was a dream. But doubt was still lingering in his mind. All the things that he felt was all too real that it can't be just a dream but as he stood up from his place he pushed at the back of his head the dream. Anyway he don't really remember what happened. Just like any person who dreams, after waking up they forget about it thought they feel that they just had a strange dream.

******

'Tch... He left already...' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'One day... I just know it... one day... Ichigo... That day will come...' He thought as he let himself be embraced by sleep. As the figure slept, nothing can be heard except the sound of a drop of water breaking the quietness of the place that was like a lullaby.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"OK so then we will plan to where we will go..." Grimmjow said.

"Hai!!" Nell and her brothers answered in chorus as if they are first graders in elementary that were exited about going to a picnic.

"Ok... then..." Grimmjow continued but was interrupted when he saw Ichigo grinning at him. As if he was thinking something that was funny and just like he thought Ichigo was thinking of how Grimmjow fits as a teacher in first graders in elementary would look like.

"Ichi-go" Grimmjow called the other dangerously. "What are you thinking?" He said as he went near the orange haired teen.

"Nothing..." He said but was answered by Grimmjow's unbelieving glare. "Nothing really..." He repeated and sighs with relief as the other calmed down.

"Hmn... I know that you will not say anything anyway..." Sigh "So what I was saying" he continued still looking at the teen to see if he will cooperate and listen to the plan he have come up to.

"I was thinking of us... going in a journey to the North..."

"North?" Ichigo said as he looked at the other with confusion.

With an audible sigh he looked at the teen Shinigami. "Ok... Tell me what you know about Hueco Mundo?"

"What I know.... Hmmm....well...." He paused sometime to remembering the pieces of information that he was able to get from different persons.

"Well... It is where the hollows live?"

"Sigh... that's basic! Of course this is where hollows live..." Grimmjow stated in frustration.

"Hell... That's all I know about this place! Hollows crawling here and there, you will find different kinds of hollow living here and this place is where Las Noches can be found..." Ichigo snapped back irritation in his voice. Well who will not... Because of Grimmjow's voice that sounded as if he was a stupid idiot.

"I can't believe it... You and your Shinigami friends charged here without even getting information about this place."

"Ok... What do you know about hollows then?"

"Ummm..." Ichigo don't really like to answer the question because he might be laughed by Grimmjow. But he will look more stupid if he will say he don't know anything about hollows.

"Hollows are human souls too at the start... but because of some reasons they stay at the human world and then...mmmm...then Chain of Fate slowly corrodes over time and they become hollow..."

"Then?"

He looked at the hollow that because of some circumstances he calls as friend thought he is a Shinigami. "Driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void they feel..." He said in a low voice not wanting to hurt the others. Well anyway it is the truth but he just had the feeling that talking about this topic with a hollow was well... unconformable. "Anyway away to that topic... why are you asking about these things..." Ichigo said wanting to change the topic of conversation.

"Heh... You're really a strange Shinigami..." Grimmjow said with a chuckle. "You're purposely avoiding the topic thinking that it will hurt us right? Well anyway that's the truth..."

"Well I'm sorry if I was the kind of person that doesn't want to hurt others..." Ichigo retorted back with sarcasm.

"Well... anyway at least you know something about hollow even thought it's basic..."

"Well sorry if it's a basic knowledge...I haven't gone to a Shinigami academy to learn the whole history of hollows and all... but Rukia also said that the hollows are being that even Shinigami has a hard time to understand... you know..." Ichigo said as he looked at the Arrancar.

"Heh... Of course Shinigami doesn't know anything more about hollows than the ones they have actually fought and saw... But Hueco Mundo is a vast place and Shinigami can only reach until the Outer Sea..."

"What Outer sea?" Ichigo said as one brow rose

"Hueco Mundo can also be known as Kage no Umi or Sea of Shadows... And it is divided into three parts... First is known as the Outer Sea... It is where weaker hollows reside and Outer sea is near the boarder of Human world and Shinigami. Weaker hollows goes to human world because the spirit particles in the outer sea is lower thus making the lower level hollow go to human world to take up souls in order to live."

"What? If the Spirit particles are lower here or what you call outer sea then why don't they go to other place where there are higher spirit particles than going to the human world?"

"That's why I need you to keep quiet to explain it more..." Grimmjow said with irritation that made Ichigo involuntarily shut up. Well he was a foreigner in this place anyway. It's better to know the place his in so that he can be ready for whatever will happen later on.

"Before we go to your question, the next part is the Inner sea which is as what you know to have a higher concentration of spirit particle... A hollow that lives there don't have to eat human in order to survive. The spirit particles are enough to make them survive. But... to answer you question, the reason why hollows in Outer sea rather go to human world is because in the Inner sea is where you can see all strong hollows. There in that place is not only a place to survive but to become stronger for hollows."

"Stro..." Ichigo was about to ask a question but shut it when he was eyed by Grimmjow.

" This is the place where you can see the stronger hollows which are, if I am right that you already know this... The Menos,Gillian,Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde. Lower hollows are swallowed by stronger ones and become just an additional power up for the stronger ones. That is why the other hollows just wanted to go to the human world because it is a place that they can survive without the fear of being absorbed by stronger ones and it it also a place where weaker hollow can make themselves powerful by the help of the souls they devour and after becoming stronger they will go back to the Outer sea and hunt for hollows who are weaker than them and strengthen again and then with enough power they will go to the Inner sea and defeat and absorb other hollows who are also strong making them powerful and climb in rank."

"Wow... that's..." Ichigo was speechless after hearing about the information.

"And the last part is called Core... thought I also don't know what kind of place it is. Well we don't have to bother about that... What you have to know is about the Inner sea...It is where we will be going..."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mnn..." The small sound of the new 5th division captain took the attention of Hinamori who was very uncomfortable at the moment. Somehow she felt guilt as she remembered what happened just moments before the temporary captain arrived.

******

_"So-taicho..." Hinamori called as she bowed when the old man entered the 5th division captain's office. _

_Looking around the 1st division captain noticed that the room was arranged. Dust that was everywhere and documents that was left alone for a long time because the disappearance of the captain and the vice captain taking leave was arranged and cleaned. There was no dust to be seen in the room, the window that was not opened for some time was wide open and is welcoming the fresh air to replace the dust filled air. The documents that lay piled in the desk is no where to be found but there in its place are some documents that are arranged neatly. It was well taken care of by the vice captain who just came back from leave. Thought one can see that the other was still not energetic as in the past before the captain that she admire so strongly betrayed her and left._

_"I see that you have come back from your leave..." He said as he walked towards the open window and looked at the peaceful scenery. He was making a conversation, taking time before saying a good or maybe a bad new to the girl._

_"Yes... I's so sorry for what happened... So-taicho..." She said silently her head in a bowed slightly making her eyes unseen._

_"I understand... It must have been also hard for you... But you must not forget that you are a vice captain and with your captain gone and you leaving because you want to heal your own wound, what do you thing will the others below you will feel? You are not the only one who is affected... So please do keep it that it mind."_

_"Yes..." She answered again. Deep in her heart she knew it but she was too blinded by the pain that she forgot others that was around her. The people who really cared and was besides her even thought they are also hurt._

_"And because we are also in this state of situation... I have made a decision of appointing a temporary captain for the 5th division..."_

_"..." She was to shock to replay and talk as he looked at the old captain in front of her that was also intently looking at her reaction to the news. "Bu-but So-taicho.... It's too early to do that right? The others will be uncomfortable..." She said in a trembling voice._

_"It is the right time to do this... having a captain will boost the morale of the others even thought they have once lost a captain."_

_"No... Tha-at's not right... He...he might be just someone who like to have a high status... No... he doesn't know anything about this division... He.... I... I will not let him take Aizen-sama's place...No..."_

_"Whether you like it or not it have been decided... It is not only this division that has receives a temporary captain... 3rd and and 9th division also... And yes he doesn't know anything about this division but it is also the same right?" He said calmly as he patted the back of the girl._

_"You also don't know anything about him... Just give it a try..." He said and went to the open door to where his vice-captain is waiting silently. "He will be coming shortly..."_

******

"I see... This is the office of Aizen..." He said dryly that took Hinamori by surprise as her thoughts were drifting way.

"Hai..." She answered and looked at the other. He doesn't have even a slight trace of smile or maybe he really never smiled before. He doesn't have any expression at all as if he was born that way, a person without any emotions.

"I heard that you are very close to Aizen..."He said as he ran his slim fingers to the chair and looked at her directly.

"Tha-that has nothing to do with you... She said avoiding eye contact to the other. "...taicho..."

"Well... that was rather late..." He said referring to the how she almost not said the formal way of calling him. Thought he didn't really care about small details like that.

"Gomen... Taicho..." She said inside her head she was cursing her actions towards the new captain. Thought she knew that she must accept him, she was having a hard time to acknowledge that he was the one that will change the captain.

"Don't force your self..." The voice stopped her musing again and looked at the person who spoke. That was when she noticed that he was already sitting and looking at the documents at the table.

"I'm not forcing you to acknowledge me or accept me as the new captain... I know this will happen the moment that I was stationed as a temporary captain..." He said as he put down the paper he was holding. "Gaining trust is something that one can not just get easily...thought that was he said..."

"What he said?" She asked curiously.

"Hn...I know that you have cleaned the room and arranged the documents so I will excuse you for the day... You can go now..." He said as he continued to scan the papers in front of him.

"Thank you taicho..." She answered as left the actions of the captain still in her mind. 'He looks so cold and distant but he as also a soft side...' She thought as she walked towards her quarters.

******

"Well well well... Who have thought that I will see something interesting when I decided to drop by..." A new voice said.

"I thought that from the time that we last meet you have learned to use a door..." He said unfazed by the sudden arrival of the person. "You're not a cat thought you are in a form of a cat..." He said as he continues to look at the papers in his desk.

"Oh come on..." She said in amusement. She jumped from the position she was siting to the floor and transformed in the process making a graceful landing of her feet. She didn't bother that she was naked as she walked towards one of the cabinet in the office and took out a cloth that she warped her self with.

"You really never change do you?" Yoruichi said as she sat at the chair opposite of the busy captain. "Thought what I saw a while a go was out of character thought..." She said with a snicker that made the man look at her.

"I did what Yukihiro said..."

"Ohhh? Really?"

"I don't ask anyone to trust me..." He said out of the blue that made the woman sigh.

"Anyway... I was just checking on you..." She said and flash stepped at the back of the other and was about to give a pat in the head but was stopped by the other's hand. "Tsk... I thought I will be able to but...sigh... anyway I will visit the others to...Ja" She said with a smile as she disappeared to the night.

Walking towards the window he closed it and saw the cloth laying on the floor. With a sigh he picked it up and looked at the said item. "253" He said silently as he put it back neatly at the closet where it came from.

******

"Sigh.... I thought I will be able to do it now..." She whispered as she ran from one roof to another going at a certain direction. " Mmm... If I am right... It's already 253 failed attempt.... sigh..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"But why do we need to go to that Inner something you are talking about..."

"Inner sea..." Dondochakka corrected " You know... you have to remember it because it will be the place that we will be going.

"But why are we going there?" Ichigo asked the tail haired Arrancar that was sitting at the front part of the head of the pet that Nell call Bawabawa.

"Just like I said... Shinigami can only go as far as the Outer sea can get. That means that even that Aizen will have second thoughts of going beyond that place."

"In case that you forgot... I AM a Shinigami..." Ichigo said as he sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course you are a Shinigami... That I know but you are not a simple Shinigami..." He said a hint of something that was left unsaid but Ichigo knew what he meant.

" But there are a thousands or even millions of hollow that are strong that are all over the place... How could we fight them?"

"Don't worry there are certain places that we don't have to fight in order to stay." Grimmjow said as he let out a sigh.

"Ok... Then where exactly in the North are we going? Is there some kind of secret hideout there?" He asked as his eyes scanned the area that they were passing.

"Mmmm... There is only one place in the north that we can go... can-can it be that your planing on going there?!" Pesche said in astonishment.

"Yep... will be going to one of the most famous city in the north and one of the 9 great city in the whole Hueco Mundo... Nibelheim..."

"Nible... city? What's that?" Ichigo said in confusion. "What? There are also cities here?"

"Idiot! Are you saying that we are not civilized?" Grimmjow said, eyes looking directly at Ichigo that made the other sweat drop.

"....um...well..."

"Anyway...sigh...Thought you might not know... In the 9 cities that are found here are somehow the same with humans. There is a system that is governing who ever enters the territory of the city. There are hierarchy of power and all those things. The cities are govern by the one who established the place. And only a strong hollow can do it..."

"Vasto Lorde..." Ichigo whispered.

"Yes... The ones that we might encounter are Vasto Lordes...They are power full you know..."

"Ahh... I know..." Ichigo answered back.

"Tell me what do you know about Vasto Lordes?" Grimmjow asked as he faced the teen.

"Well they are more... more powerful that other captains in Seireitei... and they are a few of them..."

"I see... But I tell you they are a lot of Vasto Lordes in the Inner Sea. The Inner Sea has 4 levels... Level 4 is the place where Menos and Gillian can be found but as you go in further you will reach level 3 which only Gillian and Adjuchas can be seen. In level 2 and 1 is where some Adjuchas can be seen but majority in that place is full of Vasto Lorde. Thought there is also Vasto Lorde that is in any of the levels that I just mentioned."

"W-what!" Ichigo can't believe what he just heard. Knowing that there are a lot of Vasto Lorde out there.

"Yes... and we can say over 100 percent that there are 30 of normal hollows, another 30 for Menos,Gillian and Adjuchas and 40 percent of Vasto Lorde." Pesche continued.

"But there is also a good new..." Grimmjow said as he stood up and jumped down landing on the sand. Leaving the pet hollow and looked at the place. Seeing that it was a got spot to stay for the night.

"What is the good new?" Ichigo said curiously as he followed the other Arrancar.

"Vasto Lorde has its own rank... being a Vasto Lorde doesn't mean that they are all powerful."

"They have a rank?"

"Yup..." He then crouch and took a small dried branch that was near him and began to write in the sand. Ichigo looked as the letters are being drawn.

E

C

D

F

A

AA

S

SS

"E is the lowest and SS it the highest... E to A are as powerful of your 4th seated officer to your captain and AA has a power that are above captain level. But from S to SS... I don't know how powerful they are... Because I never really seen or heard about hollows who are that powerful thought in stories there are but non can really prove it. "

"Amazing... I never knew that such a thing existed... anyway...If that place is lurking with those Vasto Lorde why do we have to go? Well just end up facing a greater problem than that of Aizen..."

"Sigh... Vasto Lorde are not like any normal hollow Ichigo... They look like human but they have also intelligence that humans have. Unlike the other hollows... They know when to fight or not... That being said they will not bother if they see someone like us... We can go to their territory as long as we do abide to the set rules in the place."

"I see..." Ichigo gave a deep sigh as he sat in the fire that Nell and his brothers made as they continue to talk. " Knowing all this information in a day is tiring..."

"..." Grimmjow didn't answer but only stare at the fire.

"So... There are 9 cities here that are operated by Vasto Lorde... and one of those is the place called Nibelheim... Which is the place we will be going..."

"Yes... And Nibelheim can be found at Tsuki no Kage..."

"Tsuki no Kage? What is it now?" Ichigo said with a sigh. Another information intake again.

"The inner sea is divided again into four... The North, which is called Tsuki no Kage (Shadow of the Moon)... The South, which is called Taiyou no Kage(Shadow of the Sun)... The East, which is called Kaze no Kage (Shadow of the Wind) and the West, which is called Kaji no Kage (Shadow of the Fire)..."

"Ok... so they even divided the Inner...um...sea?" Ichigo said as he hesitated if he got the name of the place right.

"Yup..."

"Hmmm... But there are also other cities in other places right?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you choose the North when we are nearer to the east?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the meat bun that he was holding. Somehow he was puzzled where the hell did Nell and the others got the food that he was eating he shifted his gaze to Nell and her brothers and then to Grimmjow they were eating a roasted hollow lizard. Somehow he was thankful of having a meat bun that what they are eating.

"Well... Arrancar are not really accepted in other cities..." Dondochakka said as he munched at his food.

"Why?"

"Why? Well because they gained a Shinigami powers I guess..." Pesche said as he took another roasted hollow lizard in a stick from the fire.

"And the place...umm...Nibelheim... accepts Arrancar?"

"Not really accepts but they just don't care... As long as you are strong then they are fine with it..." Dondochakka said as he fight with Pesche regarding the biggest roasted lizard.

"Of course they don't care..." Grimmjow said as he took another lizard for himself which was the one Pesche and Dondochakka was fighting over with. The two sigh and took another one. To scared to fight with Grimmjow. If they did they will be the one in the stick and being roasted instead of the lizard.

" Nibelheim is know as the frozen hell of battle field... Every week there is a grand battle that is held in that place. Anyone is welcome... the winner will be able to challenge the head of the city and if he won against the leader he will be the next to become the head of the city. This battle happens every week and every fight is fierce..." Grimmjow said as excitement boils his blood.

'Sigh... so that's why he like to go there...' Ichigo thought as he continued to eat.

"And while you are there you can battle a lot of stronger enemy that can make you more stronger... Ichigo... It's like training..." He said that made the other sigh.

"I know... It's the best place to try my powers without thinking of killing others..."

"Yah... That's why it's better for us to sleep already to because we are near the boarder of the inner sea. It will be a long journey..." Grimmjow said as he stood and walked towards the small stone and lean on it and slept.

With another sigh Ichigo scanned the place looking if there is any danger within the parameter. As he assured that there was nothing he sat back down the fire and looked at how Nell and his brothers slept near their pet in order to protect themselves from the cold.

'Cold.. .' Ichigo thought as he remembered the dream thought it was very vague.

His eyes went back at the fire and they closed as he was embraced by sleep with the dream he just have that last night lingering in his mind. Somehow he felt that he will understand that dream sooner or latter.

**

* * *

**

**Kon's Explanation**

Kon: OK!!!! Now I will explain Hueco Mundo...or what is called _**Kage no Umi (Sea of Shadows)**_...

Yume: Hmnn... So they also call Hueco Mundo as Sea of Shadows... Well I can see that the name fits Hueco Mundo...

Kon: 'When did she?'... Nee-channnnn.... (was about to hug when he was stepped by Yume again...)

Yume: Just continue with it... will ya?

Kon: Hai (sigh) ... Hueco Mundo is divided into 3...

_**Outer sea**_ = This is the place where normal hollows dwells... Thought there are some Menos,Gillian and Adjuchas that can also be seen thought they are limited.

_**Inner sea**_= This is where Menos,Gillian,Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde dwells... Only strong hollows can be found here.

_**Core**_ = This is called the sea of Nothingness... Little information is known about the place.

Yume: Ok... then there are three parts right?

Kon: Yup... and the Inner sea is again has levels....

_**Level 4**_ = is the place where Menos and Gillian can be found

_**Level 3**_ = which only Gillian and Adjuchas can be seen.

_**Level 2 **_and _**Level 1 **_= is where some Adjuchas can be seen but majority in that place is full of Vasto Lorde. Thought there are also Vasto Lorde that are in any levels."

Yume: Hmnn... Amazing how there is this kind of system in Hueco Mundo...

Kon: That's right... The Inner sea is divided into 4... thought I don't know why there is a need to do that...

_**The North**_ = which is called _**Tsuki no Kage (Shadow of the Moon)**_

_**The South**_ = which is called _**Taiyou no Kage(Shadow of the Sun)**_

_**The East**_ = which is called _**Kaze no Kage (Shadow of the Wind)**_

_**The West **_= which is called _**Kaji no Kage(Shadow of the Fire)**_

Yume: Ok... I see why Hueco Mundo is also called _**Kage no Umi**_ (Sea of Shadows)... So Nibelheim can be found in North which is Tsuki no Kage...

Yume: Hmmm... So what about the... ummm... Vasto Lorde?

Kon: Vasto Lorde is different from the other hollows... Thought they are Vasto Lorde there are also a rank in them... Which means that not all Vasto Lorde are powerful... They are classified as Vasto Lorde because of their almost human form and intelligence...

Yume: So... They have ranking like in soul society... In soul society they have seated officers, the vice captain and the captain... In the other hand Vasto Lorde have also their ranks...

Kon: Yup...

Vasto Lorde = 13 Gotei

E = 5th seat officer

C = 4th

D = 3rd

F = vice captain

A = captain level

AA = above captain level

S

SS

Yume: I can't believe that they have also a very complex system... sigh...

Kon: Well... that's all we know about Hueco Mundo for now... As Ichigo does to his journey with his friends we will know more about the secrets of Hueco Mundo...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Extra**

"Yo! Renji..." Rukia said as he walked near her friend who was sitting or rather peeking inside the traditional room where guest are invited to.

" Shsss...." Renji whispered as he pointed something inside and gave way for Rukia to also peek.

"What the hell are you up to?" She whispered back but also peek inside the room to find Byakuya with the new captain of the 5th division who was also his older brother, Shin.

"What are they doing?" Rukia asked as she watched the two just sit. It was as if they where in a tea ceremony as they drink there tea in silence.

"How should I know? Shin-taicho came and he said he will to talk with Kuchiki-taicho so they went in the guest room. I thought they will talk but since they entered the room they haven't talked... It's been 30 minuets but they just sit there and drink tea..." Renji said with a sigh.

Rukia with Renji observe the two for another 30 minuets waiting for the two to talk but 30 minuets have past and nothing happened.

"Thank you for the great time..." He said as Shin stood up with the same expressionless face.

"...Mn..." Byakuya replied with the same manner.

The two suddenly ran away the door and went to the other room next to the guest room. They looked as the older Kuchiki left the house.

"What are you doing there?" The calm voice of Byakuya startled the two as they came out of the room and gave respect to the other..."

"Nii-sama... I saw that you meet with your brother..." Rukia said as he looked at the other. "What did you talk about?"

"A lot..." Byakuya said that made the two sweat drop.

******

"Oh!!! Well its Shin-taicho!" Yukihiro said as he accidentally meet the other in the hallway. "I was looking at the chibi that seems like avoiding me and what can you say! I meet with the ice prince instead..." He said in his usual smile. "Where did you go?" He added as he joined the other who is still walking.

"Kuchiki main house..." He said simply.

"Oh! You meet with your little brother then?" He said curiosity in his eyes. " What did you do? Did the two of you talk? Was it fun?" He said.

"Hnn... We talked a lot... and was fun..." He said simply

"Well that's good..." He said as he stop following the other " Well see you then tomorrow...Ja" He continued and leap to the near by roof. 'Well knowing Shin...sigh... his brother must be something to be able to talk to Shin...' he thought as he continued to look for the chibi.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Preview**

Ichigo:Ok... I am having this weird dream and it's bothering me...

Zangetsu: It's not a dream...

Ichigo: Not a dream? Then what is it?

Zangetsu: Do you really like to know?

SilverMT: Next on Kishi Kaisei the shadow in the mirror.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SilverMT:** Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^

**SilverMT:** And regarding Nell I was trying if I can do how she speak in the manga but thought that I'll be hard for me to do so T.T I'm so sorry about it... That's why if you notice Nell rarely joins the conversation... anyway you might help me here ^.^

**SilverMT: Please read and review...**


	5. Kagami no naka no Kage

**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! I updated at last ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by** Kubo-sama**

**Summary: **After the retreat of Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the battle in the fake Karakuracho, So-taicho Yamamoto ordered for the temporary sealing of the place making anything or anyone to enter or exit Hueco Mundo. Orihime with the others have successfully escaped but unfortunately Ichigo was sealed in Hueco Mundo. Now let's join with Ichigo in his adventure in the world of hollows.

**Nibelheim Arc: Chapter 1**

**_______________________  
**

***Kagami no naka no Kage***

**(Shadow in the mirror)**

**________________________  
**

"If it won't leave me alone it's no surprise that I'm shrill

but to no avail, my shadow follows me still."

* * *

I am a presence dat will only consume not give

I am a presence dat bring chaos not happiness

I am a presence dat caused cursed to my bearer

A pitch-black world. The sound of dripping water echoed... There was nothing to be seen but the endless darkness. The darkness was too wide, too far, and too deep. He cannot see and hear but he can feel the abnormal coldness that was surrounding him.

'This dream again...' He thought as he settled to just sit on the spot where he was when he opened his eye. As he sat in an Indian sitting position he started to think a reason for this weird dream to happen but he failed and shifted his musing to the place were he was.

Just like with his first dream... There was nothing but darkness that was not allowing him to see anything. And the abnormal coldness was also present but unlike the first time he came it was not as harsh and unforgiving. At the first time the abnormal coldness has a heavy feeling that comes with it. It was like the place has its own thoughts and was punishing him with the harsh coldness that can kill. But unlike the first time, the abnormal coldness was still there but its heavy atmosphere and punishing temperature was not really strong.

With the memory of his first experience he knew better that to ran around again without any direction. And he was much calmer than the first even thought he has been sitting at the same place for how many hours. It might be because he was already sure that sooner or latter someone will wake him up and he will be able to escape this place.

As he sat at the same place for some time he decided to just lie down and just stay there until he wakes up from the dream. Closing his eyes he pictured the place where his heart is... home... what are they doing now? Are they thinking about him? Are they moving on without him? This thoughts was playing in his mind as he remember his time when he was still a normal thought not that normal high school student.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Good... Morning Hi~me!!!!!" Chizuru said as soon as she saw the orange-brown haired girl who just came in the classroom.

"I haven't seen you for awhile..." She said sadly as she continued with her usual attacks at Orihime but was kicked by Tatsuki.

"Seems like our Tsukkomi is still going strong..." She said as she struggled to stand and looked at the protective teen in the door just besides Inoue who was shock from the sudden arrival of the other.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not Tsukkomi..." She said to the other with a sigh.

"Scary..." Asano said as he looked at Tatsuki.

"She's not a karate champion for nothing..." Mizuiro said just behind Asano.

"Oh... Inoue... how are you?" Tatsuki as she looked at the other.

"I'm... fine..." Inoue answered with a smile that the other knows that was just a forced smile. "Well I'll just put my bag on my chair..." She said as she walked away from the group and went to her sit.

'Ichigo- kun...' She thought as she looked at the scenery outside the window. It was peaceful and just any ordinary day for others. But no one knew that time was stopped in their town for a week or so. It took the Shinigami assigned a week in order to bring back Karakura in its proper place. Thought no one really know that thing happened.

The whole week that passed was used for them to recover. Ishida, Chad and she stayed at Seireitei the whole week recovering as they waited the Shinigami in their task on bringing back the town. She and the others just arrived the night before. The Shinigami really made a flawless job on bringing the town back and adding the memories of the people in the one week that the time stopped for them. That's why coming to school today was just normal. To her friends they meet yesterday just like normal.

"Don't you think that Orihime is acting strange today?" Michiru said with concern in her voice. Everyone was looking at her as the other was spacing out as she looked outside the window. They felt that the other was worried about something.

"Hmm? I also thing so too..." Kunieda said impassively as she continued to read the book in her hand.

"Whaaaa!!! What's bothering my hime?" Chizuru said in an exaggerated expression in her face. "Maybe someone is stalking her!!!" She said as her expression changed. "I will protect you!!!!" she continued as she was about to go to the other but was stopped by Tatsuki.

"I think it's better to leave her alone for now..." She said that the other became silent like the others.

"O---us!!!" A loud voice said as the door of the classroom opened. "Time to scurry back to your seats..."

"Ah... Ochi- sensei..." Michiru said as she hurried in her seat just like the others.

"All---right!!! Everyone is here today... Nice, Very nice..." She said in a very cheerful voice and looked at her record book. "Technically Ooshima and Sorimachi are absent, but they don't count because their bad students anyway..." She said and putted her records down the table and looked at the others "They are having fun somewhere anyway..." She added that made the students sweat drop.

"Ok... Then let's start our lesson..." She said and was about to write on the board when someone raised a hand taking the attention of the teacher.

"Sensei..." One of the student called.

"What is it?" She said as she looked at the boy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is absent again today..." He said that made the others notice that the orange haired teen was not present.

"Hmmm... Kurosaki Ichigo is absent... I see... anyway he is a responsible kid so... He might have a reason to be absent..." She said that made the others sigh at their teachers action.

Hearing the conversation, Inoue sigh and looked outside again still worried about the teen. 'Hueco Mundo...' She thought.

Ishida sigh as he saw Inoue's action and looked at Chad who was staring blankly at the paper in front of him making the other make a heavy sigh. Well he cannot blame them. He is also having a hard time accepting the information that was told to them day before they leave soul society.

**********

"_So when will we go back to Hueco Mundo to get Ichigo?" Chad asked as he looked at Hanataro, who was the one assigned to look after them. _

_They were in a very spacious room in the 4th division place. It was just a regular spacious room but was converted into a medical room. There were three beds that were inside each belonging to Ichigo's classmates. The two beds that belong to Ishida and Chad were at the other side of the room facing the window at the right. While the one that belong to Inoue was placed besides the window._

_"Umm... the truth is I also don't know... There have been a lot of things happening here the past few days..."_

_"A lot? Well we did sleep for 5 days..." Ishida said as he arranged his white patient gown as he sat in his bed._

_"Then what is happening now?" Inoue said as she looked at Hanataro who was sitting in the chair besides her._

_"Well...um... At the time that you arrived here 5 days ago, a group of priestess came here and well... they said that they will be here assisting us... then three temporary captains have been assigned... and one of them is the brother of Kuchiki-taicho..." _

_"Mnn? That Shinigami has a brother?" Ishida said as he heard the information._

_"Well... No one really knew about it... I think even Kuchiki-taicho... That's all the information that I know... but a lot of rumors are spreading like wild fire about Shin-taicho..." _

_"So... Shin is the name?" Chad said as he looked at the Shinigami._

_"Yes..."_

_"What rumors?" Inoue said curiously_

_"Mmm..."_

_"It's ok... We're not a bunch of person who goes around talking about it..." Ishida said as he arranged his eye glasses like he always do._

_"Well... umm... I heard that his not a part of the Kuchiki noble family that's why he's not staying at the main house..."_

_"And?" Ishida said with an encouraging voice to make the other continue._

_"And well... one of rumors says that he was kicked out of the family or was striped off his title as a noble because of something... and the others says that he himself left the noble house... well... that's what they said but no one knows what is the truth... I also think Byakuya-taicho don't know anything about him too... He just learned that he has a brother when they first meet at the captain's meeting last time..."_

_"Hmmnn... well that's something..." Inoue said with a sigh. "Well going back to the main topic... What will we do about Ichigo...?"_

_Hanataro being under the stare of the three don't know how to tell them the current problem. _

"_Actually... we have... um... err... another problem..." He hesitantly said unable to look to any of the three._

"_If what you are saying is that Soul Society will not help us then that is not a problem... I did not really think that you will help us either..."_

_"Ishida-kun..." Orihime called trying to stop the other from saying something any further. "It's ok for us if you don't help us... Soul Society has helped enough in letting us stay here and being treated..." She continued._

_"Mmm..." Chad nodded in agreement. "We can handle this problem ourselves."_

_"Umm... that's really not the problem... you see... If we can help... we would do it anyway because Ichigo-san is also a friend and a comrade to us... But..."_

_"But?"_

"_Well... you see... sigh... Hueco Mundo has been sealed..."_

_"What? What do you mean sealed?" Ishida asked unsure of what it meant._

_"It means that no one can enter or exit that place for two years..." Coming from the door a monotone voice said. Everyone looked at the person who just came in. Thought for the three patients they do not really remember meeting the person._

"_Shin-taicho..." Hanataro said and stood up then bowed to giver respect to the captain._

_"I see that you have not been told of this situation still..." He said calmly and looked at Hanataro that unintentionally gulp at the sudden stare thrown at him. Shin did not really like to mingle with the humans problem thought he was given the task to do so._

_"As what I have said to you... your Shinigami friend has been sealed up at Hueco Mundo... thought even So-taicho want him to be brought back here but there is no other way to reopen it. The only way is to wait until the seal dissolves naturally that will happen in two years time..." He explained to the three that was too shaken up to speak._

"_Why did you let Ichigo be left behind!!" Ishida said with venom in his words. Thought he always said that he and Ichigo are not friends deep inside just like Chad and Inoue he is a close friend to him. Thinking that the Shinigami abandoned Ichigo at a place like Hueco Mundo was something he can not forgive._

_"Ichigo..." Shin whispered as if testing the name in his tongue thinking the familiarity in it thought pushed the thought at the far end of his mind and gave an audible hump and look at the Quincy. "Don't act big... we have done what is the best... and for your information he stayed at that place with his own will." He said coldly and with a last look at the people inside the room he exited gracefully._

_"Ichigo..." Inoue whispered a tear falling in her eyes. The thought that Ichigo was left there in a very dangerous place and she could not even help made her heart hurt in an incredible measure._

_"Inoue-san... you don't have to cry... I heard from Renji-san that he decided to be left behind to save a friend... So it's not your fault..." Hanataro said as he patted Inoue at her back to comfort her._

"_And Ichigo is not someone to fall easily at that place... he has a home to go back too..." Chad said silently._

_"Yah... Ichigo a tough person... thought idiot his powerful... But... that Shinigami is really something... His name is Shin right?" He said and looked at Hanataro which answered with a nod. "I can see that they are really brothers..." He said with a sigh._

**********

After that they came back to the human world still thinking and worrying about their friend that was locked up at the hollow world.

DING DONG...

Ishida's wandering thoughts came back when he heard the ringing of the bell indicating that it was already break time. As he looked at the other two they were also snapped into focus as they heard the ring. They might have been also thinking about the same thing he was thinking with this in his mind he gave out a deep sigh and decided to go to the rooftop just to get some fresh air, space and time for him to think.

"Ok class... that's it for the day... You are dismissed..." Ochi said with her usual energetic voice.

After that every student went out to either buy food or look for a spot to eat outside. Ishida hurriedly went to the rooftop. As he arrived he heard his name being called at his back just to see a panting Inoue at the door of the rooftop followed by Cad who was just standing behind Inoue.

"I...pant... was calling you thought you did not... pant...heard me..." She said and walked towards the other still followed by the silent Chad. "I was thinking... what will happen now?" She said after getting some rest and lean at the railings of the rooftop as she looked at the sky.

"I heard that Soul Society is now preparing for the second wave of battle... Thought I don't know if the place of the fight will be happening once again here in Karakura town... or they will make another fake town to become the battlefield. Thought I know that it is their duty to protect humans... I think we should also help... After all this is also our city... We should also protect it..." She said as she gazed at the scenery in front of her. From the rooftop they can see the whole town. The town that Aizen the traitor likes to use as the source to make the King's Key. "I love this city... I love the people...This is where I was raised... The place where my friends are... I will not allow the plan of that person happen... I think that we should do what we can to help Shinigami-san" She finally said as she faced the two teen that was listening to her carefully.

"That's right... We should protect this place... Thought I never knew that you will think of doing this while Ichigo is still trap in Hueco Mundo..." Ishida said as he looked at the dark orange haired girl.

"Hehehe..." She laughed as she rubs her head. Ishida smiled as he saw that at least Inoue have become cheerful again. He was kind of worried that she will become very depressed but at least she did not.

"I... I thought that... If Ichigo was here he will say something like that..." She said with a smile than made Ishida smile as well.

"Well... that's true..." Ishida agreed and looked at Chad that was still silent.

"Very true..." Chad finally said breaking his silence. "I heard that all Shinigami are now training to become more powerful with the help of some priestess... So because of that they will be very occupied... The thing that we could at least do is help them kill Hollows here in Karakura..."

"That's true..." Ishida said with a sigh. "Well we will be busy from now on. Busy killing Hollows that is... thought I think that there will not be that many because the Hollows that are supposed to come here from Hueco Mundo cannot come here anymore. Making the killing easier..."

"Well... That's all we can do for the ..." Inoue said but was unable to finish her sentence when she heard a loud thud at the back of the door also making Ishida and Chad look at the said place.

From there they could see their friends.

"You... bastard..." Tatsuki hissed at Keigo that was in his but on the floor. The thud might have come from the sudden falling of the teen while listen to them.

"Tatsuki..." Inoue said as she looked at her best friend. And then from the other side of the door came out was their other classmates.

"Mina...." Chad said in astonishment after seeing the others. They never thought that the others were there. Thought they do not know if they heard everything.

"Inoue..." Tatsuki said as she also looked at the other. At her back were Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo and Natsui.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ichigo?" A voice called the orange haired teen. The sudden appearance of the other made Ichigo jump. Looking at his side he saw the last thing he expected to see. "Zan-Zangetsu no ossan..."

"Ichigo... what are you doing here?" Zangetsu said with a surprise in his tone. He was not expecting the half-Shinigami to be in such a place.

"Huh? I should be the one asking you that... You can even enter in my dream... or you're just a part of this dream?" Ichigo said with confusion.

"Dream? What are you talking about? This is not a dream... This place is also a part of your inner world..." Zangetsu explained.

"This place is a part of my inner world!!!" Ichigo half shouted to the new information that he learned.

"That's correct..."

"But... All this time I thought I was only dreaming..." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"But... When did you start coming here?" Zangetsu asked again.

"Ummm... well it started yesterday I think..." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see..."

"Well? I never thought there was a place like this in my inner world. Thought I prefer the sideways world than this place..." Ichigo said as he looked at the bothered face of the other. "So... what is this place..."

"The only thing I know is that this place suddenly existed out of nowhere... And I investigated it..." Zangetsu said as he started to walk fallowed by Ichigo.

"How can you investigate this place? There is nothing except darkness and coldness here..." Ichigo said as he followed the other.

"Hmm... So what did you feel when you first came here?"

"When I first came here... hmmm... What I remember is that it was fucking cold! I thought I was going to get burned in the coldness... and the atmosphere was also heaving and harsh... It was like punishing me thought... Unlike now... It's completely different from the first time..." Ichigo explained

"Hmm... then do you remember what you did before you wake up here?"

"What I did...mmmm I had a sparring with Grimmjow... Thought I was forced to use my mask..." Ichigo said as he tried to remember the fight with the Arrancar. The fight was very intense that they almost killed each other and forgot that they have more important things to do. It was also the first time for Ichigo to fight without any real or solid reason to fight. He just fought because he liked too. Ichigo sigh again as he thought that he might have been affected by Kenpachi.

"Hmmm... just as I thought..." Zangetsu murmured that Ichigo heard.

"Hey!!! You're not telling me anything..." Ichigo said irritated.

"Listen Ichigo... This place... Just like I said a while ago... this place suddenly appeared after you defeated your Hollow..." Zangetsu said making Ichigo rise a brow.

"What!!! This place suddenly existed because of that Hollow?" Ichigo said as his scrawl deepen.

"Well... anyway... and the place when you use your Hollow powers becomes in a state just like the first time you came here." Zangetsu said and waited for the teen to react but when he did not speak he continued. "Well you will understand it in time... I will let you see something..." Zangetsu said as he walked in a faster pace that Ichigo matched.

After sometime of running, Ichigo saw the blur of white that he thought he saw in the dream. As they come closer Ichigo came into a halt after seeing clearly what he thought was only a blur of light.

In front of him was none other that his Hollow self.

He's whole body was bounded by big chains that snaked around his body making him like a psychopath that was bounded by cloth but the other was in chains and not cloth. His white Shihakusho was not like it used to be like when he first met the albino. It was torn and some bloodstains can be seen that have dried on the cloth.

It was good that the said Hollow was asleep and was unaware of the presence of the two. Somehow seeing the other in this state was making Ichigo somehow guilty. Thought he don't know why he should be guilty about.

Clearing his thought he spoke in a low voice " What... What is he doing here looking like that?"

"I have been investigating this matter since I first found out that this place existed... And to what I have learned this is the effect of you suppression of him..."

"Suppression?"

"Yes... The thing that you have learned from the Vizards..."

"But... I have to do it... if I did not... He would have taken over me... This is how a Vizard survives..." Ichigo said as he continued to look at the chained Hollow. Thought deep in his mind he did not expect that the effect would be like this.

"I have been thinking about that too... A Vizard if they have defeated their Hollow will make their hollow side become just a power source for them... But I think their methods do not apply to you... Because whether you like it or not you are special... you are different from them... Maybe that's why their methods of achieving their power and suppression of their hollow do not apply to you..."

"... I... I don't understand..." Ichigo said in confusion.

"I think that suppression is not the answer to your relationship with your hollow. Your power if you use your mask has unmistakable power... but that power of yours will never evolve to a higher level if you continue to suppress him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you are fighting and use your mask you are just like extracting forcefully the power from him. Do you see his state? That is the other effect of your suppression. He suffers in order for you to extract the power that you need."

"So... It's not like he will be giving me his power if I ask him..." Ichigo said. Honesty he doesn't know where their conversation is going.

"See it like this... If you are trying to get some power but the source do not like, your alternative is to force him to give it. His unwillingness to give his power will disturb the flow of power from him to you... It is not harmonized."

"Just like I said... It's not like he will give it to me freely..."

"Sigh... Ichigo... unlike the other Vizards, he is a part of your soul just like me... Remember this..." Zangetsu said and started to walk besides Ichigo. "It's better leave now before he awakens." He continued as he taps his fingers and from there a rip appeared. It was just like how hollows do in going from one dimension to another. Making Ichigo think how did Zangetsu do it.

Ichigo followed Zangetsu silently still thinking about his hollow self. He slightly closed his eyes as he was exposed to the bright surroundings in his normal inner world.

The place was just like how it always was. Thought the sky has dark clouds a sign of his inner confusion of the situation.

With a sigh Ichigo was about to say something when he suddenly disappeared leaving Zangetsu on the vast place.

"Ichigo..." Zangetsu whispered as he looks at the sky.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kuso!!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted to the sudden pain that he felt in his stomach.

"Hmp! That's what ya get for not waking up after we have been calling ya for a long time..." Grimmjow said with a smirk in his face seeing that the other was pissed.

"But you don't have to kick me that hard!!!" Ichigo shouted once more as he stood up and glared to the Arrancar.

"Well you disserve it! Don't ya think dat ya are sleeping too much? Anyway we have a long day to go so we have to go now. We are already near the boarder of the inner sea and outer sea." He said as he jumped at the head of the hollow that Nell says as their pet.

That was when Ichigo realized that he was the only one they are waiting. 'That's right... I have more things to do.' Ichigo thought as he followed the other. As he settled at a certain place at the head of the hollow he looked at the overly comfortable Grimmjow that was relaxing in his place. He shifted his gaze at the three who was playing a small rabbit like hollow that they possibly caught a while ago.

They have traveled none stop making Ichigo look at the places that pass through because there was nothing to see than the vast desert like place his thoughts wander about what Zangetsu said and also about his inner Hollow.

'What do I think about my Hollow?' Ichigo thought as he examined his perspective of his inner Hollow.

**~***~**

In appearance~

In appearance we almost look alike, almost identical except for the color of our skin, tongue and teeth, nailes and especially the eyes. If we just do something about that everybody might think that they saw my twin instead of my Hollow. Thought I am somehow glad about the difference.

In attitude~

In attitude I can describe my hollow in many words.

1. Proud

My Hollow is a proud person. So proud that I always remember the time that he will appear saying that he was the one who can beat up my enemy. Always saying he was stronger than me. And if given a chance he was more worthy of being the king.

2. Over-Confident

Hand in hand with his being proud is his confidence. Well I knew that he was indeed powerful and that is where his confidence comes from. But I know that the other me is really over-confident with his power that might end up becoming his weakness.

3. Sarcastic

I had multiple conversations with my inner Hollow. Every time we did there was no time that the other will not say something sarcastic. I don't know if it is only me that the other acted like that but I knew that my inner Hollow was good at it. Makes me pissed every time we talk, honestly.

4. Mocker

Another thing that my Hollow is good at is mocking, just as good as his being sarcastic. Like his sarcastic attitude, my hollow never forgets to speak a mock every time he had a chance. Sometimes my hollow will also go as far as reserfaceing in battle just mock how weak I am being kick in the ass without his help. Thought it stopped after I defeated him that day in the Vizards hideout.

5. Stubborn

Somehow this attitude of my Hollow is the same to my stubborn attitude. I know this character of mine because I am told every time by Rukia."You're too stubborn!" She always says. Thought I don't care what she thinks because I don't know a person who is stubborn as me but as I encountered this attitude of my Hollow, I might follow Rukia's advice sometimes because I know already know how hard to get along to a very stubborn person. So it irritates me if my Hollow is too stubborn to follow what I wanted. Thought even if my inner Hollow is stubborn, I can say that I am twice more stubborn than him.

6. Fight Lover

This attitude of my Hollow is the thing that I really hate the most. I hate fighting in contrast to my inner Hollow. Every time I am in a fight and my Hollow felt it he would do anything just to have a chance in the action. And I hate it the most. Taking my fight when I was struggling to fight back even thought I was in the brink of defeat. Thought my Hollow says that I am being proud not asking his help when I am about to die. He might have a point but I also have a pride. A good example of my Hollows mingling into my fight was that time I was fighting with Byakuya. He almost killed the bastard but it was a good thing I stopped him in time because if not Rukia would be crying to the lost of his brother. But at the same time even thought I don't like to remember it, I was saved because of my inner Hollow. It's not like I would ever admit it to the other.

That's how I perceive my inner Hollow. Thought in the past I also thought that the other was heartless just like every Hollow but it changed as I meet and became 'friends' with some Hollows. I have learned that it's not really right to say they lost their hearts but instead they just forgot about it. Because how many times I look at it Hollows also have emotions. But maybe it varies from hollow to hollow. Weak hollows that I normally kill when I was in Karakura town have little emotions. But as I meet stronger Hollows they seems to have some intelligence that others do not, and so was emotions. This are just theories for me that's why it might not be true because I not really a Hollow to understand them. A Hollow can be the only one that can understand A Hollow. But I might still understand my inner Hollow If I really like because in reality he is a part of me.

That is all I knew about my inner Hollow. This thing is that the things I know about him are only based to how we communicate and talk with each other because I really never asked the other about him. It's just an impression that I got to the other because no one can talk about himself other than the person himself. And the thing about both of us is that we really never talk about each other regarding 'getting-to-know-each-other'. If ever we had a conversation, it's about becoming the king or it's about fighting. This lack of proper communication between us leads to the grater problem which is I don't know even know the name of my inner Hollow.

_Name_

When I asked my inner Hollow who he is the answer is either 'ME' or the last time he said he is 'Zangetsu'.

Maybe he doesn't have a name

Then if he doesn't have a name I will give him one. It's a pain to just call him Hollow. Anyway he disserves one being a part of me and thought I will never admit that he saved me many times. I can just think it as a thank you gift thought I will never say it as that.

What is a suitable name for him anyway? It should be short so that I can remember it. Hmmnn... It should also have a connection with him.

Shiro... because his white

Hchigo... Short for Hollow Ichigo

Yuki... because his white as snow

Shirosaki... white plus the last half of my last name

Naming a mod soul is one thing but naming my inner Hollow is another...

Anyway I will think about it if I'm there already. I don't care if he likes the name that I will give him anyway.

Then

In relationship~

He never really thinks too much about his relationship with his Hollow. That's why he can only describe their relationship in a limited way.

1. King and his hoarse

It was my Hollow who first described our relationship in this manner. Me as the king and my hollow as the horse. This did not really bother me but it made me think that my inner Hollows see himself as a horse. This kind of relationship really never crossed my mind even once. This made me think that my Hollow is the one degrading himself and not me.

2. Partners

This was another way that my Hollow sees our relationship. Thought in all honesty I like this than the King and horse thing. Anyway I again will never admit it to the other. I will bring this to my grave than to say it to the other.

3. Shadow

This how I see my relationship with my Hollow. Shadow in the mirror. A shadow that is forever a part of me. Whether I like it or not he will always be besides me and will never leave my side. Sometimes shadows disappears when it is dark but it doesn't mean that it left me. It is like my dark side but still a part of me.

4. Sun and Moon

Sometime I can also describe our relationship as the sun and the moon. My Hollow being the Sun and me as the Moon. Why? Well The moon gets its light from the sun. Somehow in times that my enemy is stronger I call upon the power of my Hollow by using my mask. Just like the moon borrowing the light of the sun. I admit the other is more powerful than me thought I do not know the difference. My Hollow is just a part of me that means the power of my Hollow is naturally also mine just like how it is natural for the moon to borrow the light of the sun. I know that if my Hollow will find out about this point of view of mine, I am sure the other will just become more proud that he already is. That's why again; this is something I will never speak to the other about. Thought my inner Hollows power did save me in tight times.

In conclusion, his not as bad as I thought he was the first time. But I can never really just trust someone who tried to take over my soul. Thought on the other hand I'm traveling with Grimmjow who also tried to kill me 2 times.

**~***~**

His thoughts were cut when Nell suddenly jumped him from behind startling him.

"Itsygo!!!!" Nell said with a sing-sang voice as she tried to maintain to be at Ichigo's back thought she was sliding slowly.

Grabbing Nell away from his back he putted the chibi in front of him. "What do you want...?" Ichigo said with a deep sigh thought he knew what she like to say to him.

"Hehehe... Let's play Itsygo" She answered happily.

"No..."

"Whaa... Please...Itsygo!!!"

"No... Why don't you play with them?" Ichigo said as he looks at the other two hollow that Nell calls as her brothers.

"Hump... they are not my friends anymore..." Nell said with a pout that made Ichigo smile a bit. It made the teen think if this chibi Arrancar is really a high ranking espada.

This even always happen between the three. Nell becomes unhappy when the three always win the game they play that makes Nell says that they are cheating then she will leave them saying they are not friends anymore but after Nell's tantrums subsides she play with them again.

"We're friends right?" Nell said still hoping to make Ichigo play with her.

'Friends huh...' He thought to what Nell said. "No... I am thinking about something important. I'll play with you after I figure my problem..." Ichigo said in finality that made the other pout more but after a while she smiled and nodded in agreement and went back to the two other hollows.

'Friends... Thought I do not really say it I consider them friends even they are Hollows and worst Arrancar.' Ichigo thought. 'I can accept them as friends but I can't accept my inner hollow.' He sighs as he thought of it.

"Oi Grimmjow..." Ichigo called at the dozing Arrancar.

"Hmmnn... What?" The other answered lazily and looked at the substitute Shinigami.

"You're an Arrancar... right? Arrancar are like a Hollow achieving Shinigami powers... Just like a Vizard right?" Ichigo said that got the full attention of the ex-espada.

"Well ya... So what about it?"

"Well... Umm do you have a Shinigami in your inner world?" Ichigo hesitantly asked that made the other raise a brow.

"Shinigami? Inner world? What are you talking about?"

"I mean when you became an Arrancar was there a time when you fought and suppressed your Shinigami side?"

"Ah... you're talking about that asshole Shinigami?" Grimmjow said as he remembered something. "Yah I meet a Shinigami in what you call inner world or what ever. I beat the crap out of him for good."

"Umm..." 'I never really asked the other Vizard about their inner hollows.' Ichigo thought after hearing what Grimmjow said. "Did your Shinigami side look exactly like you?" Ichigo asked curios about the experience of the other. He never really bothered to compare if his experience is the same as the other hybrids.

"Hell no!" Grimmjow said. "Why would that Shinigami have the same look as me?"

"Well I thought because he is a part of you he would look like you..."

"Somehow like that but not really exactly. It's like they are a different entity that was born and became a part of us... thought that is what Aizen said... I don't know if it's the same for people like you."

'A different entity that became a part of them... But for me my hollow is really a part of me...' Ichigo thought silently. 'Thought I do not know if what Grimmjow said is also applicable to Vizards...'

"So why ask suddenly?" Grimmjow said curiously.

"Nothing..."

"Eh... Tch" Grimmjow knew that the other will not say anything even he forces the other so he decided to just seat back and forget that they just had that conversation.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ichigo..."

"Oh... Zangetsu-ossan..." Ichigo said as he saw his Zanpakuto. He decided to go to his inner world just to concentrate more because the three Hollows plus Grimmjow who is shouting at three noisy Arrancar was becoming hard to bear.

"I have been thinking... If you are right about what you said... How can I trust a Hollow that has tried so many times to defeat me and take over?"

"Ichigo... listen... You can not expect to have other trust you first if you do not let them see that you trust them... Trust is like a pillar to every relationship that there is. All you need is trust him just like you trust me... Because we are a part of you..."

"Trust huh..." He whispered and then after some time he stood up from where he was sitting. "Yosh! What ever happens... All I can do is gamble... Bring me to where he is..." Ichigo said as resolve can be seen in his eyes.

Without speaking Zangetsu opened a portal like path which Zangetsu used the last time.

As Ichigo entered the place he was welcomed by a grinning reflection of him.

"Yo! ousama " The Hollow called with a wide grin plastered in his face. "Never thought you'll come by to visit."

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu who nodded slightly before taking his leave to give some time for the two to have some privacy as they talk to each other. As the other left Ichigo and the chained Hollow was left to themselves in the dark cruel part of Ichigo's inner world. The world that existed only to make his Hollow suffer. Both stared at the other for sometime, as if trying to figure out what the each other is thinking.

"How long are you going to stare at me? Here to ask for help again? Ass being kick on d' ground by someone? "His hollow said with sarcasm in his voice after he got bored staring at the King.

"Tch..." Irritation was seen in his Hollows face as he saw that there was no sign of reaction to his sarcasm from Ichigo. It proves that Ichigo was not affected by his sarcasm. Has his skill of making Ichigo pissed disappeared? Well anyway he really had no idea why his king was in this place. Since his defeat and suddenly chained in this fuck up place he had lost all communication or link to his king. That's why he does not know what was happening to the other. The only thing he knows is that when he is being tortured into channeling his powers to his king means that he might be fighting someone. The recent event that that happened was not long ago. He don't know the day because how can the hell can he tell the time in this crazy dark place. Anyway the last time he was not tortured too much that means his king was fighting someone weak that did not make his king use his full power.

Anyway this sudden visit of his king did not make any sense to him at all. Thought he has been thinking that they will meet soon he did not expect to be this fast and especially not in this place. But somewhere deep inside him he was happy but he just pushed the thought in the far corner of his mind.

"To what honor do I receive this visit my King?" He again said just to make his uneasiness of the situation leave. He was in chains; his king was standing before him. This thought also added to his uneasiness.

" Shiro..." Ichigo said suddenly that made the other confused.

"Huh?"

"Mnnn... Yuki?" Ichigo said again.

"What d' hell are you talking about?"

"Ok... then it Shirosaki..."

"HELL!!! I'm asking what d' hell are you talking about!"

"Name" Ichigo said simply that made the other more pissed.

"Name? What name are you talking about!!"

"It's your name... Thought it's rather long I think I will remember it perfectly."

"Name? My name! What... you came all the way here to tell me my name!" Shirosaki said in amazement. "That's just stupid and the name also sounds stupid."

"Whether you like it or not it's already your name. If you call it stupid then you are like saying that you name is stupid."

"Tsk... Suddenly giving a name with out asking the person concerned." Shirosaki whispered in disagreement but deep inside he never expected to have a name. A name given by the person he least expected to give it to him.

"Anyway your name is the first step and..." Ichigo said and looked to the other who was looking at him intently. Still looking at him with suspicion and was unsure of what was going on inside the head of the other.

'What the hell is happening to him?' Shirosaki thought as he intently looked at the other. Suddenly before he knew it the chains were dissolving slowly making him free from the bound. "What is happening?"

"The second step is making you free... I'm telling you that it's not very easy for me to trust you after all the things that you have done but I'm going to do it... I'll trust you just like how I trust Zangetsu-ossan."

"Are you saying that... you- you are acknowledging me and worst your trust to me?" Shirosaki said with awe. As he looked at the teen in front of him the darkness was disappearing around them. Like a vile that was being lifted. The scenery changing to that of Ichigo's normal inner world. The twisted sideways world. The place that Shirosaki thought he will never see for a very long time.

"Well from here on we'll be true partners. Aibou" Ichigo said. In his voice one can sense that he was a little awkward and embarrassed for saying a very cheesy line. This made the Hollow smile inwardly.

Who have thought that this time will come? A time where his King will acknowledge him and most of all give his trust. In truth it was not the position of the king that he wanted. It was his attention, his acknowledgement of his existence. With out him threatening his King Ichigo will never pay attention to him.

A hand was held out by Shirosaki thinking that he also has to take one step forward just like what Ichigo did. The one step that he was waiting form the orange head teen to do for a very long time.

Looking at the hand before him Ichigo then shifted his eyes to the other. 'Well handshake is a good start' He thought as he took the hand with his own.

Thus, the birth of a fragile relationship. A relationship that was still new and weak but time can tell that it just need small step at a time before it becomes a bond that no one can destroy.

* * *

**Kon's Explanation**

Kon: Time for explanation

Yume: Explanation for what?

Kon: 'Nee-chan' Today it's about Hollow emotions and Arrancar…

Yume: Hollow emotions? Does Hollow have such a thing?

Kon: That's what I'm about to explain…. The normal Hollows that Ichigo encountered has the urge that they want before they died. Example is when they were alive they like to eat meat, beef or something like that. Then the Hollow that Ichigo meet the time say about meat and beef has it still intact. Then when they becomes more powerful they regain some human emotions which more precisely are negative emotions such as anger or revenge if there is.

Yume: So you are saying

Normal Hollows = their past urges

Stronger Hollow = negative emotions

Kon: That's right… But if they reach Gillian and Adjuchas or even Vasto Lorde level they have regained the ability that they might have just forgotten when they first became Hollows. That's why you can meet Hollows who have thoughts and feelings like Nell and her brothers. Thought unlike humans and Shingami, there are some Hollows who don't understand what they are feeling and somehow just ignore it.

Yume: I see… So that's why they can feel lonely, sad and also happy just like humans and Shinigami.

Kon: That's right! They only might not be aware of it.

Kon: And regarding Arrancar… They also fight a Shinigami in order to become one. Just like Vizard.

Yume: What a new discovery!

Kon: Yup! Yup! But will understand more as we go on with the story!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Extra**

"Oi Shiro…" Ichigo called to his inner Hollow for the 6th time already but the other was not answering to his call. "OI SHIRO!!! What the hell is your problem?"

"Shiro!, Shiro!, Shiro!, Shiro!" Shirosaki shouted back as he looked at his king now his partner.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo asked to the other puzzled to why the other acted like that. 'Did he not like his name that much?' He thought as he was waiting for the other to talk.

"Calling me Shiro, Shiro!, Shiro! When the name you gave me is Shirosaki!!!" Shirosaki said irritatedly. For gods sake! Ichigo was the one who gave him a name now it's different to what he first gave him.

"Oh… Yes your name is Shirosaki but it's too long to say so your nickname is Shiro… Got it?"

"You shouldn't have given me the name Shirosaki if you will just give me a nickname." Shiro said with a sweat drop.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Preview**

Grimmjow: That's what you get sticking your nose in other peoples business.

Ichigo: What! Are you abandoning me here with this Gaki!

Grimmjow: That's your problem!

Kid: What are you two talking about? You two will be my servant!!!

Grimmjow & Ichigo: Nani!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SilverMT: **Thanks to T00STr00nG, moonray9 and shadowgouf for your review!!! I really appreciate it ^.^

**SilverMT: **The theory about Hollow emotion and Arrancar is just my own theory that's why I'm not really confident about it. So if you have any suggestion about it can help to the upgrading of it.

**SilverMT:** Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^

**SilverMT:** And regarding Nell I was trying if I can do how she speak in the manga but thought that I'll be hard for me to do so T.T I'm so sorry about it... That's why if you notice Nell rarely joins the conversation... anyway you might help me here ^.^

**SilverMT: Please read and review...**


	6. Toutatsu

**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! Whaaaaaaa!!!!!! At last I am able to update again!!!Please Review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created by **Noriaki Kubo**-sama

**Summary:** After the retreat of Aizen to Hueco Mundo at the battle in the fake Karakuracho, Sotaicho Yamamoto ordered for the temporary sealing of the place making anything or anyone to enter or exit Hueco Mundo. Orihime with the others have successfully escaped but unfortunately Ichigo was sealed in Hueco Mundo. Now let's join with Ichigo in his adventure in the world of hollows.

**Nibelheim Arc: Chapter 1**

____________

**Toutatsu **

**( Arrival )**

**__________  
**

"**By prevailing over all obstacles and distractions, one may unfailingly arrive at his chosen goal or destination."**

**

* * *

  
**

Boring

That was what Grimmjow's thought as they were traveling towards the border of inner sea. There was nothing too interesting that was happening but it was not a very quiet one because of the three other Hollow with them. They have been causing a lot of noise that sometimes the Hollow that they were riding joins them with a loud howl or something. There were times that the four Hollow which was Nell a previous espada with Dondochakka and Pesche her adaptive brothers, and their pet, Bawabawa singing. For god's sake! They were saying they are singing but in reality they were just making a lot of noise. This was the events that was happening that in Grimmjow's perspective was not very interesting but made the trip less boring than things being too quiet. One event that happened that made Grimmjow curios for a minute or so was that Ichigo began to ask question regarding his inner Shinigami or whatever. When he tried to ask why, the substitute Shinigami did not want to answer that's why he never bothered to insist knowing that trying to make the teen answer was absolutely zero.

After their conversation Nell started to pester him instead of the orange haired teen into playing. While he was having a 'conversation' with the chibi Ichigo started to doze off making Grimmjow pissed for passing the chibi to him and destroying his boring but comfortable musing.

But in all the things that happened this day there was one that made Grimmjow thought that it was not really a boring day as he thought.

**********

_'What da hell is that Shinigami doing? Sleeping again?' Grimmjow thought as he looked at the sleeping form of the substitute Shinigami. Well after asking question Ichigo went back to his deep musings and thanks to him the chibi Nell was pestering him but because of some trick that he did the chibi finally left him in peace._

_Grimmjow averted his eyes to the vast desert that they were traveling to. That was when he saw a shadow like form from the distance. ' What da hell is dat?' He thought as his eyes narrowed. 'Well what do we have here...' From the distance to where they are he can see was a swarm of normal Hollows. Thought it was rear to see a lot of them gather it might be because there is a Menos Grande being born from the distance._

_With a smirk he looked at his other companions. Nell and his brother with their Hollow pet stopped as they looked with wide eyes at the sea of Hollows from afar. _

_'It's a good thing that they have not spotted us yet' Grimmjow thought as he look at the Hollows. 'Seeing that Ichigo is still sleeping just means that this Hollows is mine alone to kill. A good time to have a little exercise. It's getting boring without a chance of fighting anything.' With a smirk he stepped forward releasing some of his energy to make the Hollows feel his presence that was effective because the sea of Hollows was like a dog the smelled a food. _

_"Heh" Grimmjow was about to use sonido towards the charging Hollows when in split second Ichigo was already at the heart of the swarms of Hollows. Killing without inhibitions._

_Grimmjow was frozen at the spot as he looked at how Ichigo fought the Hollows in his own. 'Definitely not Ichigo's style' He thought as he looked as how crazy the moves of the teen was. Grimmjow can tell that the teen was also enjoying the slaughter. Definitely a slaughter. The substitute Shinigami was killing multiple bugs with each strike making every piece fly and disappear. 'Definitely not Ichigo style' He thought as he continued to looked at the teen still unbelieving what he was seeing. The blood lust was there too, which he never felt that Ichigo even once emitted. And especially the Reiatsu that he felt from the teen. ' Definitely Ichigo's but it was stronger, heaver, more cruel and it has a strong taint of Hollow._

_Recovering from his shock Grimmjow followed the orange haired teen and fought along side the other. ' I'm going to ask Ichigo about this later.' He noted to himself as he fought like Ichigo. Well he is also enjoying this. Fighting without holding back._

_" Oi neko-kun... don't butt to my fight" Grimmjow heard the orange haired Shinigami said as the teen passed besides him attacking the Hollow at his back._

_"Heh... I thought that you will be sleeping beauty again today." Completely ignoring what Ichigo called him, Grimmjow said back at the orange head teen as he killed the Hollow that was about to attack Ichigo at his side. " Don't have to thank me" Grimmjow said with a smirk._

_"Eh... Why should I thank you? I never asked for your help. I could have killed that Hollow without your help neko-kun..." Ichigo said with a smirk. 'Well what did you think! Kurosaki Ichigo can smirk like that!' Grimmjow thought still acting as if he never heard that Ichigo called him again with the out-of-the-blue nickname. 'There is something definitely off about this Shinigami'._

_He looked at the substitute Shinigami that was busy killing Hollows at every swing of his sword he suddenly felt a presence below where the other was. Without thinking he used sonido and jumped the teen out of the way in time for a larger Hollow that looks like an incomplete Menos attacked from below. " Are your skills dulling not to feel the enemy?" Grimmjow snapped at the teen. Grimmjow was angry, but the teal haired Arrancar did not understand why did he suddenly felt the sudden emotion. But the ex-espada just explained his sudden feeling with the thought that he was angry because Ichigo was not careful and being not careful enough means Ichigo's death and Ichigo's death means Grimmjow will lose his fun._

_Irritatedly Ichigo escaped from the grasp of the Arrancar and looked at the other with a very deadly glare that Grimmjow knew Ichigo never had. " Don't compare me to your level!" He said and started to kill Hollows again._

_'Damn it! I thought that when I controlled his body freely I can do anything but - damn- I'm still new at controlling this body.' Shiro thought in frustration. He was really pissed off when he was saved by the teal haired Arrancar. He really hate to let others get the best out of him including Ichigo. " And if you think that I'm weak then let me tell you this... I'm still getting used to using this damn body neko-kun" _

_" Be careful how you call me Shinigami." Grimmjow said as he gathered his Reiatsu to use cero._

_"Well I think it suits you well" Shiro said mockingly as he also gathered Reiatsu._

_"Getsuga Tensho!" Shiro shouted at the same time as Grimmjow used his cero finishing the remaining Hollows that was left._

_Shiro and Grimmjow stood at the place where the sea of Hollows was once. But after both of them used their special abilities there was nothing left of the Hollows they were fighting just a while ago. Not far away from the two, a group of Hollows that was watching the event gulp with the show of strength of the two._

_"Heh... I could have Finished them off without you helping." Ichigo said with sarcasm in his voice as he looked at Grimmjow._

_With a frown he looked at Ichigo with scrutiny. He was the same wherever he look. The same orange hair, brown eyes and the scowl that the teen always have. But he can feel it the person in front of him was definitely not Kurosaki Ichigo that he know. He have thought that it might have been Ichigo's inner Hollow that was fighting but as he recall it if his inner Hollow appears Ichigo's mask also appears and also to what he knew, Ichigo has already beaten his inner Hollow. _

_Grimmjow message his forehead as he looked at the teen in front of him. 'Damn! This is making my head hurt!' Grimmjow thought._

_"Your not Ichigo right?" Grimmjow said cautiously._

_"Huh? Well you did notice." The other answered in a matter-of-fact way._

_" Of course! Who the hell are you? Are you his inner Hollow? I thought that you were beaten by Ichigo already. If you are his inner Hollow why is his mask not materializing? And importantly where is Ichigo?" Grimmjow said continuously not giving a chance for the orange head to answer._

_"Do you think that I will answer you? Well if you can beat me in a fight I might answer you neko-kun." Shiro said again with his insanely grin not leaving his face . "But..." He continued but paused after sometime as if he was thinking something. "Che... Aibou said that I should be in my good manners so... I'll be answering your question."_

_'This attitude really is annoying!' Grimmjow thought and decided to just keep quiet and hear what the inner Hollow would say._

_"I am Shirosaki... and before you say anything let me tell you not no call me SHIRO!" He said as annoyance clear in his voice. " And yes I am Ichigo's inner Hollow. And I WAS beaten by him but he decided to just accept me as you can see. As to why I am here and my mask is not appearing is also a mystery to me so don't bother asking it again to me. And regarding to Ichigo... He is sleeping in our inner world. He said ' It's to noisy outside so I'll be staying here for a while'. So that's why I'm here. But man it was a good timing. Having to fight without retrains."_

_"Uhh... Whatever. Call Ichigo here now! I have to talk to him." Grimmjow said still unable to believe that the idiot was trying to cohabit with his Hollow. Even thought he knew that what Shiro said is true he still needs to confirm it to the other._

_"Why should I? I think you are telling that to the wrong person neko-kun." _

_" Oi! Ichigo come out here now!" Grimmjow shouted as if taking his chances that the substitute Shinigami will hear him._

_With a smirk the inner Hollow that introduced himself as Shirosaki who was controlling Ichigo's spirit body left the very pissed ex-espada._

_'What the hell was that attitude!' Grimmjow said with a deep scowl in his face as he followed the other. They went back to where the other four Hollow companions where waiting._

_"Itsygo! That was awesome!" Nell said as she cling to Shiro._

_Shiro eyed the chibi Arrancar and sigh. 'Where the hell are we?' Shiro thought as he look around the place. 'Hueco Mundo' He thought as he shrugged not being bothered by the sudden realization. It have been long since he had the connection with the King no, its no longer King but his partner._

_Ignoring the brat in his feet he walked away from the rest and looked at the Arrancar that he meet that time Ichigo was really whipped in the ass bad. He also really never expected to see the teal haired Arrancar to be with Ichigo. As a matter of fact since he was defeated by Ichigo that time with the Vizards he have lost all communication and link with the other that's why he never know what happened since then. Ichigo never bothered to tell him. He was just pushed to use their spirit body just in time too feel a strong Hollow present which they (him and the teal haired Arrancar) killed the incomplete Menos and the other Hollows, thought he never like the idea of him and the other helping each other. Not to mention he was not even prepared to handle the body suddenly. _

_'How could Aibou kick me into this situation... I don't even have any information of what is going on here.' He once again thought and mentally took note to give Ichigo a piece of his mind later. Moving back towards the group he gave the ex-espada a very sharp look._

_"Since I answered your question a while ago, now it's your turn to answer mine. Tell me what happened to make Aibou come here in this-this place. And why are you with Ichigo?"_

_With a very displeased look Grimmjow chosen to answer the very arrogant Ichigo Hollow. "I don't know where to start so... I'll just get to the point. He came here to same his friend and end up being sealed here because of a 'friend'. Pretty funny right?"_

_"Che' just like em' to do something stupid." Shiro said with a smirk. His Aibou was always like that. Feeling like a super hero saving his so called friends. Even thought it was not his problem it still is connected to him because his stupid Aibou will risk even his life just to same a friend, which is also his life. If Ichigo dies, he dies. Just that simple. "And what about you being with him?" He continued. Well he don't need to have all the details of why they were here anyway. What he needs to know is what is going to happen and the connection of Ichigo's companion with it._

_"I was defeated by him but I also save his ass... I came with him just to see how far he can go... but most of all I have a score to settle with him if things got better for him."_

_"Mnn...So your helping him... and you are just buying some time to become more powerful and then have a rematch with him... "_

_"...."_

_"Heh... I never thought he will be able to defeat you... It might be your too weak than what I thought you were." Shiro said with a smirk. " See you neko-kun"_

_A vein thumped at Grimmjow's head as he heard what the other said but calmed himself before he could do something. " Let me tell-" His words was left hanging as the other walked away from him. Losing his last thread of patience he pulled Shiro to face him._

_"What the hell are you doing Grimmjow!"_

_"Damn it! I'll sho- wait... Ichigo?" Grimmjow said as he felt that the one he was talking to seems more different than just a moment ago._

_"Yah? What?"_

_"Where- where is that stupid Hollow! Bring him back here now!"_

_"Why?"_

_"You don't need to know why!!!! Just bring that Hollow back here..."_

_"It's not Hollow... It's Shirosaki."_

_"Yah whatever just bring him here and I'll kick his ass good." Grimmjow growled with annoyance as he looked at Ichigo sharply._

_"I don't know what is the problem between you two and I don't care about it so don't make me call him back again. Anyway I decided to make him take over my body occasionally. That means there will be another time for you to settle what ever problem you have with him." Ichigo also equally irritated said. ' I have suspected that those two will not have a good relationship but I never expected it to be at its worst.' He thought as he walked towards the other four Hollows that was watching the them. Nell separated with Ichigo when she realized that Ichigo was not the one controlling his spiritual body and just silently watched the two talk._

_"Tch... Fine then!". 'I'll wait patiently and kick that bastards ass.' He thought silently while following the other. He knew that his day was messed up because of the inner Hollow of Ichigo. _

**********

That was his first meeting with Ichigo's inner Hollow. Grimmjow yawned as he lay down facing the dark gray sky. His day was like a roller coaster. From boring to interesting, interesting to irritation, irritation back to being boring. But Grimmjow preferred having something interesting event to happen even if it is about a certain irritating person at least it was not boring. The saying ' Boredom can kill a person' was pretty much applicable to Grimmjow.

After all the things that happened they continued their 'silent' and boring travel and was now near the boarder. It was already dark when they reached the said place.

" We're already near the boarder." Grimmjow said as he stood up in his position. "It's better to stay here for the night before we enter inside the inner sea. It's not really good going in a very dangerous and unfamiliar place when it is night because we will be in an disadvantage."

"Sigh... Ok... we'll wait until early morning before going." Ichigo agreed.

Jumping down, Ichigo observed the place they where at. They were just few miles away from the so called boarder making Ichigo have a full view of the place they are going. From where they are he can see tall mountains blocking his view. Looking closely, Ichigo can say that the said mountains where very steep and very rocky. He doubt if there is any living trees in the said area. One can feel that the place was not just any ordinary mountains from what aura the place emits . The place was rather dark, eerie and and gives off a negative feeling. "Do we have to pass that mountains before we can enter the what you call inner sea?"

"Yup... That mountains serves as the border of the inner sea and the outer sea." Grimmjow said as he approached Ichigo. " As you can see and feel, that place is no ordinary place that someone goes in too. That's why not all Hollows can go in the inner sea. That mountain pass is like a screening place for the strong."

" Sigh... anyway we can not do anything but to go. But- " Ichigo said as he look at the other Hollows with them. "I don't know if they can go with us... Nell will be fine but the other three will be a problem."

"Then just leave them here."

"NO!!!!!! I'LL GO!!!! I'LL GO WITH ISTYGO!!!" Nell's voice exploded as she heard what the teal haired Arrancar said. She ran towards the substitute Shinigami and looked accusingly at Grimmjow who was besides the teen. " Bad person! Bad! Bad! Trying to separate Itsygo and Nell..." She said with a stronger voice than just a while ago.

With a scowl Grimmjow looked back at Nell with irritation. " Hey! I'm just saying the truth... With the four of you with us, This idiot Shinigami will certainly protect you in what ever danger inside that place. That means you will just became a burden for him." With this made Nell started to sob. Making his 'brothers' look at Grimmjow with anger that the other just ignored.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said slowly but dangerously making the other know that he was being warned not to say anything anymore.

"Hey! That's true anyway." Grimmjow defended as Ichigo looked at him with daggers.

"Then...then..." Taking a deep breath Nell weeping her tears with her arms and look at Grimmjow then to Ichigo. " If I transform I can go with Ichigo?" She said hopefully.

" You- you can do that?" Amazed Pesche asked the chibi. The other also looking amazed to what the other said.

"Actually I can- I can't... But... but I will try hard!!! And I can protect Bawabawa and the others... So we will not be a burden to Itsygo!!" After saying this she looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"Sigh..." Ichigo kneel down and looked at Nell in the eyes. " I was not planing on leaving anyone here from the start Nell... Don't worry. We have come here together so will go there together." With a very reassuring voice Ichigo said making Nell and the others happy but made Grimmjow sigh.

'This Shinigami really is... sigh...' "Whatever" Grimmjow said as he saw Ichigo looking at him.

"Ok... Grimmjow already said ok so don't think about it anymore." Ichigo said again to the four Hollows.

"Yay!!! We can go together..." Nell shouted happily .

"We promise not to be a burden..." Pesche said as Nell was out of hearing range.

"Don't think about that..." Ichigo said with another sigh. This day was making him very tired.

"You really like playing the protector..." Voice from his head said made Ichigo sigh once again. Shiro have been talking to him a lot lately making him uncomfortable. He was not used to talk with someone in his mind. Making it worst is that the said inner Hollow never forget to piss him off when they talk. It made him think again if making the other free was the right choice.

"Ok lets rest for the day and we'll be going to the mountains tomorrow." He said as he looked his companions. "And no playing for you four tonight! I want to have a peaceful sleep." He said as he eyed the four Hollows.

"Hai!!!!" They answered in chorus making Ichigo think if they really understand what he just said. Ignoring that he looked at his right side just to see the teal haired Arrancar already sleeping. 'sigh... need to rest' He thought as he also laid down at the place he chose. As he laid down he was pulled by sleep because of fatigue that was accumulated.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile...

Inoue sigh for what is like her hundredth time. She can't believe that her friends heard what they were talking about. She looked outside her window and observe the sun slowly hiding from the sky. It was already twilight. It was like a symbol that everything will became harder for them from now on.

It was really a tough day for her. She still remember the look that Tatsuki gave her as that time. Yes that time...

"Kurosaki-kun... What will do now?" He said as she was losing her strength. She sigh again to what happened that time.

**********

_"Tatsuki..." Inoue said as she looked at her best friend. And then from the other side of the door came out was their other classmates._

_"Mina...." Chad said in astonishment after seeing the others. They never thought that the others were there. Thought they do not know if they heard everything._

_"Inoue..." Tatsuki said as she also looked at the other. At her back were Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo and Natsui. _

_"What are you doing here? I thought you will go and eat at the usual place?" Inoue said nervously. _

_Running towards Inoue, Chizuru grabbed the hand of the other. " What is happening Inoue? What do you mean by what you said just a while ago?" She said with seriousness leaving her usual attack to the said girl._

_"What are you talking about?" Ishida said as he looked at the other with a fake mask of confusion._

_"You were talking about killing something... and...and" voice trembling Michiru said but was cut off when she saw Tatsuki walk towards Inoue._

_"But before that..." Tatsuki clenched her fists and kicked Chizuru that was holding Inoue's hand tightly which was causing the other uncomfortable feeling._

_"That was a good punchline..." Chizuru said as she hold her bleeding nose that made the others sweat drop. _

_Ignoring the Chizuru, Tatsuki looked at the three who was together on the rooftop when they arrived._

_Inoue was very uncomfortable and nervous that the others have heard everything that they were talking about. Ishida was already fabricating a story that can become an excuse if ever the others have heard everything they were talking about. While Chad was very worried that they will be involved to the dangerous situation that they were facing._

_"Where- where is Ichigo?" The three was caught off guard by Tatsuki's question. They never expected that this will be the first question of the girl._

_"Ichigo? He... he... Ichigo is..." Inoue was unable to answer the other as she was being over whelmed by her emotions. Seeing this Ishida stepped in the conversation._

_"Why would we know where Ichigo is? He never contacted us." Ishida said trying to play a safe game. It's better to say that they don't know where the orange head than being questioned for the location._

_"Your lying ..." Tatsuki said as she looked directly at Inoue ignoring Ishida. "Inoue I know that you know where Ichigo is... Tell us..."_

_"I... I... I also don't know..." Inoue said as guilt wash over her. She didn't like to lie but if she told the truth they will be involved to everything that was happening._

_"Why? Why are you lying to me?" Tatsuki said with hurt in her eyes. She was very hurt by the fact that her best friend was lying to her. Even if it was for her sake it was inexcusable. Ichigo was also her friend. Her Childhood friend. _

_"Yah!!! Why are you hiding the truth? We heard just a while ago that you said Ichigo was trapped... umm... trapped in where was that?"_

_"Hueco Mundo..." Ryo finished what Keigo was trying to think._

_"Yah! That's it! You said that he is trapped in Hueco Mundo."_

_"The thing that you heard was just a line from a story..." Ishida said as he arranged his eyeglasses. His excuse made everyone sweat drop. How can he think of such a lame excuse the others thought._

_"Hummm.... So what is Hueco Mundo then?" Ryo said again as he looked at Ishida as if challenging him to give a better excuse._

_" Hueco Mundo...umm... its the place where the enemy in the story are staying...right?" He said as he looked at the other two._

_"That's true!!!" Inoue said with a smile. _

_" There is a story that we read just the other day and we are like to make it into a play..." Ishida said again making the other two nod in agreement._

_"Umm...So how about Soul Society?" Ryo said again making the three look at each other._

_"It's the place of... of the hero... yah that's right! The hero lives there!" Inoue answered._

_"Umm... what about second wave of battle, place of the fight will be happening once again here in Karakura town, make another fake town to become the battlefield, duty to protect humans, We should also protect it, help Shinigami-san" Ryo said again that made the three very nervous. 'They really heard everything they were talking about.' This thoughts were playing in the minds of the three._

_"And Ichigo is still trap in Hueco Mundo, all Shinigami are now training to become more powerful, kill Hollows in Karakura..." Natsui continued._

_"Well we will be busy from now on. Busy killing Hollows that is, Making the killing easier..." Mizuiro said to finish everything that they heard._

_The three was taken aback to how the others recite some of the things they said just a while ago. " That... what you heard are just from the story... I can't believe that everyone thought that we were serious to what we where talking about." Inoue said silently as she looked down the floor unable to look at her friends._

_"Orihime..." Chizuru whispered as she looked at the other._

_"That's right It's only a story..." Inoue said with a smile but tears can be seen in her eyes. "Everything is a story... so don't think about it..."_

_"Inoue..." Tatsuki said with sadness. She can clearly see that the other was in pain. Inoue, thought she never like to lie to them she was lying. From how Tatsuki can see, it was as if the three was in another world that they can't enter. It was as if there is a line between them and the three. A line that Tatsuki never saw before. "When... Inoue... When did it come to this?" She subconsciously said making everyone look at her. "When did a line came between the three of you and us appeared?" That being said the others also became silent._

_"That's right... Hey we are friends right? Chad, Inoue and even Ishida... We are friends... But how can you separate us from you?" Keigo said hurt to what was happening._

_"Gomen mina..." Inoue said as she ran towards the door. If she did not leave it will just make her tell them the truth and that is the last thing that she wanted. She do not like them to become involved in the mess that was happening._

_Everyone was looking at where Inoue exited. Still unable to accept that she tried to lie and still prefer to hid the truth even they already new they were saying lies._

_"It's better for you not to ask about this anymore... just pretend that you did not hear anything." Ishida said silently as he also walked away from the other._

_" You must understand... Inoue and Ishida did what they think is right... And I also think it is the best thing for you to do..." he said as he followed the other two who left leaving the others._

_"Why?" Keigo said as he looked at the sky. " Ichigo..."_

**********

Every time that she remembered what happened that time it really made her cry. But she have gathered her resolve to protect her friends.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At Soul Society

" Did you understand what I said?" Kenpachi said as he looked at the other Shinigami before him.

"Hai!!" Said the subordinate Shinigami under him.

With a last glance Kenpachi left while his vice-captain still hugging in his right shoulder.

"Ken-chan where are we going?" Yachiru asked as they were leaving the eleventh division headquarters.

"Will be fetching some people." He answered looking pissed.

"Why is Ken-chan angry?"

"Tch... that jiji making me like a baby-sitter..." He thought out loud that made the chibi vice-captain giggle and made the other sigh.

"So taicho will be going in the human world?" A voice said that made the fight-lover captain look.

"Ikkaku... Yumichika... what are you doing here?" He said as he saw the two waiting at the gate.

" Are you going to the human world captain?" Ikkaku said as he followed his captain.

" Yes...I'll be fetching the human ryoka that was with Ichigo when they came here last time."

"yay!!! Ichi's friends!!!!" Yachiru half shouted happily.

"Haaa... those people... Well they have good abilities that might help us..." Ikkaku said as he thought of the friends of Ichigo.

"If I'm right there was this girl called Inoue who has a very good healing ability, the other one is called Ishida who is a Quincy and the last is called Chad who is also very strong." Yumichika said as he remembered the Ichigo's friends that was brought to the fourth division for healing some time ago.

"So they are planning to make them help then..." Ikkaku said particularly to no one. "But it doesn't explain why is it have to be taicho who will go? Why not let Hitsugaya-taicho go? he was there for how many times already... and will surly not do anything that might be a problem." He continued but made the last statement a whisper so that it would not be heard by captain.

"Anyway you did not answer my question yet... why are you here?" The eleventh division captain said.

"Well... we'll be coming with you... " Ikkaku answered "You don't know where to find them anyway..." He added but the captain ignored what he just said.

"Yup... At least we have been there once..." Yumichika said again as they followed their captain. "Anyway do you know the way?" He asked that made the other stop in his tracks and made Ikkaku hide a smile while Yachiru who was pointing the direction pout.

"Tch... Just lead the way then Yumichika it's better to finish it fast."

"Hai..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

" Yo! Aibou..." Shiro said as soon as he saw the orange haired teen.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo said as he looked around his inner world. "I should be sleeping..." He continued.

"How should I know?" The other said as he relaxed at his place.

"Tch... anyway... what happened between you two?" Ichigo asked Shiro as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Shiro said playing dumb about what Ichigo was asking thought he knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't play with me..."

"Tch... His a pain in the ass... I'm wondering why you let him travel along with you..."

"He's the only one who know Hueco Mundo... Anyway his not my enemy anymore." He said dryly.

"That's really just like you... every person that you... you always befriend everyone you fought..." Shiro said with a sigh that earned him a glare from the teen.

"Anyway are you going to ask me about something?" Ichigo said because he knew that the other wants to know what was happening.

"Don't bother... I've been watching it in your memories since I came back here." Shiro said. "Well it was quite interesting..."

"I see... but before I forget... I would like you to stop and watch my memories like a movie..." Ichigo said. He really don't like the idea that someone was watching his memories. It was his memories so it should be private.

"Don't worry I can only watch those memories that you openly share..."

"What? I can openly share?"

"Yah... there are memories that I can't see because you subconsciously lock it."

"I see..." Ichigo said as he suddenly realized that they were having conversation without him being pissed. It surprised Ichigo of how his inner Hollow forgot to mock him or say something sarcastic. Suddenly knowing this he choose not to tell it to the other.

"Anyway where is Zangetsu-ossan?"

"Umn? Well he just disappears somewhere every time you know... Maybe his watching some of your memories to amuse himself... I also do it a lot... Especially when you where a kid..."

Ichigo sigh after hearing it. It seems that he has no privacy in this place. But he was somehow glad there are memories that are locked.

"Anyway putting that aside... you should be waking up ya know..."

"Sigh... anyway see you latter." Ichigo said as he vanished in his inner world.

"Ah... ja ne Aibou..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So where are we going to see Ichigo's friends?" Kenpachi said as he looked down at the town they just arrived. It was already morning and the people were already busy doing their daily chores.

"At a lime like this... The place where we can find them all at once is..."

"The school..." Yumichika finished what Ikkaku said.

"School" Kenpachi said as he looked at the big building not far from them. A lot of students were entering the place.

"Yay!!! School!!!" Yachiru shouted excitedly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So this is the place huh?" Ichigo whispered as he looked at the place that they will be entering. Looking at it up close was really more different than looking at it from a far place.

The place really was like a hunted mountain. It made the place worst was the fog that was everywhere. As they approached the place the fog got thicker but not to thick enough to hid the path.

'Ok... the problem is Nell and the others. It will be bad if we got separated here.' He thought when a soft hand touched his shoulders that nearly made him scream from the sudden contact. Looking at his back he saw the Nell in her original form.

"Nell? What happened..."

"Don't worry Ichigo... You don't have to worry about us..." She said with a wink. That made Ichigo think that Nell's personalty was really far apart if she was in her chibi form and original one.

"What about the others..."

"They are safe... they are sealed in a container..." Grimmjow who appeared at his back said.

"What? Sealed in a container?" Ichigo looked at the two with confusion.

Bringing out a small bottle, Nell putted it in level with Ichigo's eyes to see the other three Hollows with them was inside the said bottle. They shrink.

"How..." He said as he looked at Nell who was grinning.

"Don't have to think about that..." Nell said as she putted the bottle in her safe place which was between

her bust. That made Ichigo sweat drop. It was really a mystery how women sometimes put things in that place.

"Well that's something" Shiro said in his head that Ichigo mentally agreed.

"The thing that is important is that they would be OK inside the bottle." She continued that snapped Ichigo in his inner musing. "The thing that we must think about is who to survive this mountain."

"True..." Grimmjow said that made Ichigo look at the place. It was really giving off a very dangerous aura.

As they walked towards the place they saw the entrance of the mountain."Is this really the entrance?" He said as he looked at the two stone pillars standing at both sides.

"I think so..." The two Arrancar said that made Ichigo sigh. This just means that the two never came in this place before. " Great! Just great! You were saying will be going inside this inner sea you talk about but you don't even know what it is actually. You just based it on the rumors that you heard?" Ichigo, who was pissed look at the teal haired Arrancar.

"Hey!!! At least we have a plan than seating somewhere waiting Aizen to find us... Anyway it will be a good adventure you know..." Grimmjow said that made Ichigo have a migraine.

"OK... So then you're not even sure if this is the right entrance? What if we get lost?"

"To what I heard there are many entrance to going to the other side. So this might be one of them..."

"Sigh... What is this place anyway?"

"They call it Rabirinsu no Akuma"

"Huh? So this is a labyrinth...." Ichigo said as he looked at the place. " Anyway there is no other way than to go forward." Ichigo said as he walked towards the gate.

They have been walking for how many hours but they never seem to go anywhere.

"Damn! This is really a fuck up place. We have been walking for hours and we can't even see any sight of exit here." Ichigo said in frustration and look at his companions only to find out that he was alone.

"Where the hell are they!!" He said as he looked around. That was when he noticed that the fog was really thick. " Nell!!!! Grimmjow!!! Where are you!!!" He shouted but no answer came. 'What the hell am I going to do?' He thought as he saw a deem light in the fog. Without thinking he followed it.

He was following the light for some time now and he notice that as he go further the thick fog was disappearing. Even thought Ichigo was very tiered he followed it wishing that he can go to the part of the mountain where there is no fog so that he can find the other two.

As he was walking, before he knew it he was standing near the edge of the mountain. 'That was close.' He thought as he took a deep breath. bad things keep happening to him he realized.

"My... I never thought I will meet someone here" Said a voice that made him felt the presence of another person. Looking at his side he saw a woman that was siting at a rock facing the scenery in the horizon.

She was warped with blue-white cloak and was designed by golden weird markings. She has dark black hair and some was hanging loosely at her shoulders while the others where hidden at the hood of her cloak. She has a pale white skin than made the small markings in her forehead very noticeable. Her eyes was closed so he was not able to see what is the color of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked cautiously. The human like person in front of him might be a Vasto Lorde that made him in his guard. This action of Ichigo made the woman smile at him. But he was hesitating because there was no mask.

"Do not worry... I am not what you think I am... See I don't have any mask." She said as her warm smile not leaving her face.

"So... you are a spirit?" Ichigo said as he loosen up his guard. Completely giving his trust to the woman.

"Aibou I think you should be careful... you never know if she is an enemy." Shiro said from inside his mind.

"Maybe..." Answered the woman as he looked at the scenery from the place. " This place is very lonely don't you think?" She said that made Ichigo looked at the horizon to where the woman was looking.

From what he can see was the bright 'sun' of Hueco Mundo at the horizon that made the gray sand of the place making glow in a bright silver color. It was a very beautiful sight but There was nothing else to be seen but the sand, some died tree scattered around and rocks. The emptiness in the place gave off a feel of loneliness.

"That's true..." Ichigo answered subconsciously that made the woman gave a soft chuckle that made Ichigo shift his gaze from the scenery to the woman. "What?" Ichigo said half embarrassed making his face have a small shade of pink.

"Nothing... Your really kind... Anyway you are looking for you're friends right?"

"Uh... yah... I total forgot about that..." Ichigo whispered that made the other laugh softly.

"Umnn... Are they the one you are looking for?" She said ash she pointed down. As Ichigo looked he saw Grimmjow and Nell fighting a lot of Hollows in the said place.

"So this is where they are..." Ichigo said as he continued to look at what they were doing down there. " Serves you right... Leaving me there like that..." He continued to look at the two and made a sigh.

After a while Ichigo faced the woman "Why don't you come with us? I can help you go to Soul Society you know... Thought I don't know when... anyway its better for a soul to go to soul society than staying here at this dangerous place."

"Don't worry... I'll be OK here... anyway I am waiting for my companion. So you better go to you friends."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said as he looked at the woman with suspicion if she was really waiting for someone.

"Yes... Don't worry."

"Ummn... OK see you then..." He said and was about to jump down when he was stopped by the other.

"Wait..."

"Huh what is it?"

Opening her eyes Ichigo saw that she has a pale green eyes. "I can see that there are a lot of threads intertwined within yours." closing her eyes she smiled once again. " You will be meeting a lot of people and experience a lot of things...be strong..."

Thought Ichigo can't understand what she just said, he smiled at the woman and jumped down.

As Ichigo reached the ground, Grimmjow gave him a very sour look while Nell gave out a sigh of relief. "Where the hell have you gone to?" Grimmjow said irritatedly.

"I should be the one asking you that." Ichigo said as he looked around and saw all the other Hollows they were killing just a while ago ran. "Sigh... you suddenly disappeared when I was walking in the fog."

"What are you talking about? You where the one who disappeared..." Ichigo said again as the argument between him and Grimmjow was already starting when Nell stopped the two.

"Who's who is not important here... We should get going now. It's easier to find the exit now that the 'sun' is already shining in this part of the mountain." She said and continued to walk.

Giving each other a last glare Ichigo and Grimmjow followed Nell.

After some more hours they were able to reach the gate as they saw the vast gray sand that Ichigo saw just hours before.

"Finally! we're able to get out of that place!!!" Nell shouted that made Ichigo look at the other just to find out that she turned back to her chibi form.

"Sigh... that was one hell of experience." Grimmjow said as he sat down.

'Finally!' Ichigo thought as he looked at the place. Exactly just like how he saw it at the top of the mountain. As he remembered the place he looked back at the mountain worry can be seen in his face as he thought about the woman he meet.

"Don't worry! I think that woman really is waiting for her companion... so don't think about it anymore..." Shiro said as the other felt what the orange haired teen was thinking.

"Yah... your right..." He mentally answered.

"So Nell why don't you tell me how you transformed?" Ichigo said as he went near the chibi and took the small bottle where the others where sealed. "And how did you do this to them?" He continued as he opened the bottle.

When he opened the bottle, a strong Reiatsu was felt by Ichigo and the bottle cracked and from there the three Hollows emerged. "That is really something" Ichigo heard Grimmjow whispered as he saw what also happened.

"Wew.... That was really a very rocky ride..." Dondochakka and Pesche said while they were siting position. Their pet Bawabawa was giving a wired sound like it was happy to be released from that place.

"How did you do this?" Ichigo said again as he look at the chibi but she just gave Ichigo a smile that made the substitute Shinigami sigh. Ichigo was about to speak again when from where they are saw a some Hollows gathering around a figure.

Narrowing his eyes Ichigo saw a child in the middle of the Hollows. Before he could think he rushed towards the Hollows and attack them and grabbing the child with one arm.

He stopped in front of the group of Hollows and noticed that they were different from those he have fought before. And among them was a person who was almost human like in form. Except for the fact that he has a hole in the chest.

"What the..." Ichigo said with a whisper as he looked at the one one who was near human like.

Besides him appeared Grimmjow with a vein thumping in his head. "What the hell are you doing!" He said but was stopped as he saw the Hollows in front of Ichigo. Just like Ichigo he was shocked to see a human like hollow in front of him.

He was wearing a black Shihakusho that Ichigo also wears but he was not using the upper right part of his cloths. Making the upper part of his body naked making them see the hole that was at his chest clearly. From his right fingers moving to his shoulders was warped by bandage. He has a slightly standing black hair that was because of the bandage warped at his forehead making his short hair stand. He has red eyes that was like the setting sun.

"What the hell are ya?" Grimmjow said as he looked at the human-like hollow in front of him.

The other looked at them as if they were crazy. "What I am? Can't you tell by looking at me?" He said

"No..." Ichigo and Grimmjow said at the same time.

" You know there is a limitation to idiocy..." He said as he looked at them with anger. It seems like the Hollow -like human was insulted by Ichigo and Grimmjow's answer. The said Hollow-like human looked at them with scrutiny.

"So you are what they call Arrancar..." He said as he as he looked at Grimmjow who glared back. "And... you are... I see you are a Vasto Lorde too..." he said as he shifted his gaze at Ichigo.

"Vasto Lorde too?" Ichigo said in a very unbelieving voice. "You... You are a Vasto Lorde?"

"Yes... Why don't you know? Even that child that you are carrying is a Vasto Lorde too..."

"What?" Ichigo and Grimmjow said in chorus as they looked at the unconscious child that Ichigo was holding.

"No... way..." Ichigo said as he looked back and forth at the child and the person in front of him.

"Human like appearance..." Ichigo whispered as he finally understand what it meant by that words. What Differs Vasto Lorde from the rest was this. There almost human like appearance.

'So this is what a Vasto Lorde is' Grimmjow thought as he looked at the red eyes hollow.

"Where... where is your mask?" Ichigo said confused. He knew that they had humanoid bodies but he never thought they don't have a mask.

"Mask? So are you challenging me to an all out fight?" The red eyed Hollow said with a smirk. " Then I accept..."

"Wait Kai-sama!!!" The other Hollows shouted as they tried to stop the re eyed Hollow.

Ichigo suddenly felt danger coming and he throwed the kid to Grimmjow that was able to catch it. "What the hell are-" Grimmjow said but his words was swallowed by a strong explosion from Ichigo's and the red eyed Hollow's contact.

As the dust cleared Grimmjow can see Ichigo blocking the attack of the red eyed hollow.

Sword against string.

"Hoh... Sword is your weapon... That's quite rare to see someone using a sword." He said as he looked at Ichigo in the eyes.

Brown meets red.

'This is not good...' Ichigo thought as he saw the flame of excitement burning in the eyes of his opponent.

* * *

**Kon's Explanation**

Kon: Hey everyone!!! I'm back again!!!!

Yume: Skip that already!!! I want to know why Vasto Lorde don't have any mask...

Kon: Um... well I don't know also... hehehe

Yume: ( kick Kon) What the hell does that mean?!!! Then there is no need for explanation here!!!

Kon: Sorry...

Kon: I'll just explain what Ichigo and Grimmjow saw that time. They saw that Vasto Lorde has no masks and they look almost the same with humans except the hole. But having no mask is not really the case here...

Yume: What do you mean?

Kon: The red eyed Hollow gave a hint already...

Yume: What hint? I never notice it...

Kon: Did you remember when Ichigo asked where is his mask?

Yume: Yah... and what about it?

Kon: he answered " So are you challenging me to an all out fight" right"?

Yume: …......... Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! I get it!!!!

Kon: Well that's it for today!!! Sorry if we can't give you anthing very interesting to talk about (Sigh)

Yume: Anyway... See you next time!!!

Kon: Bye!!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Extra**

"Where the hell are we?" Kenpachi half shouted as they were going around in for a while looking for the school.

"Ken-chan!!! This way this way!!!" Yachiru shouted as she pointed at a random place.

"We've been running for a long time now..." Ikkaku said with a sigh.

"Don't worry... Will be arriving there soon at least before they are dismissed." Yumichika said with a wired smile that made Ikkaku think that their division was really wired for the first time.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Preview**

Grimmjow: That's what you get sticking your nose in other peoples business.

Ichigo: What! Are you abandoning me here with this Gaki!

Grimmjow: That's your problem!

Kid: What are you two talking about? You two will be my servant!!!

Grimmjow & Ichigo: Nani!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SilverMT: **Thanks again for the review!!! I really appreciate it ^.^

**SilverMT: **Sorry about the preview from the last chapter!!!! I never thought that this chapter to be so long if I added the some of it... So I decided to put it to the next chapter!!!! Sorry again!!!

**Aizen: **I really like to ask why are we not in the story yet? Are we being cast away?

**SilverMT:** Don't worry!!! you'll be in the next chapter (smiles)

**Aizen:** You better do that!

**SilverMT: **Hai!!! Don't worry about that!

**Shiro: **Aizen not yet being a part in the story is not the big problem here!!!

**SilverMT:** Oh!!! Shiro.... What do you mean?

**Shiro:** That!!! that is the big problem!!!

**SilverMT:** What?

**Shiro:** The problem is that you gave me Shirosaki as a name but your using Shiro!!! My name is Shirosaki and not Shiro!!!

**SilverMT:** Ohh... Well typing it as Shiro is much more shorter...

**Shiro:** NO I WON'T ACCETP IT!!!

**SilverMT:** Don't be like that....

**Shiro:** If you don't do it right I'll leave...

**SilverMT:** (sigh) Ok I understand Shiro...

**Shiro:**....

**Shirosaki:** Ok Shirosaki...

**Shirosaki: **That's more better! (Grin)

**SilverMT:** Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^

**SilverMT:** And regarding Nell I was trying if I can do how she speak in the manga but thought that I'll be hard for me to do so T.T I'm so sorry about it...

**SilverMT: Please read and review...**


End file.
